An Apostle and the Saint's Sight
by serenity1995
Summary: Sonya is an orphaned girl with a benefactor that put her in a boarding school on a newly discovered island. She can see demons, and she lets a mysterious boy stay in her dorm at times. This type of life is normal to her, but then it starts... to get chaotic. She has always had questions about the mysterious boy, Samuel, and when she decides to find out those answers...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The ****Visitor**

The darkness didn't scare her. What is inside the darkness that lurks about is what makes Sonya tense. She holds her knees to her chest and sinks more into her bed. Sonya sighs and thinks to herself. _Another sleepless night_.

For a week, she hasn't had any sleep. There is a presence that is following and watching her in the shadows. The presence is malicious and Sonya is the only one that can sense it. Everybody in the institution isn't as sensitive as her to outside forces.

She doesn't know what it is or what it wants, but every fiber in her body tells her to stay away from it. Sonya holds her grandmother's necklace tightly in a fist; a small gesture that makes her feels safe and secure.

Alita, Sonya's grandmother, a mentor and the only family she had. Two years ago she died from a heart attack. Thinking about it, tugs a lingering pain in Sonya's heart. The necklace that Alita left behind for her; Alita always said that it had protection powers. It keeps away evil forces from the light. Alita said if Sonya stays pure the necklace will never fail her. Sonya doesn't know if that was Alita's way of getting her granddaughter to behave, but it certainly feels that it's been protecting her all week.

A knock on the door spooks Sonya, and she lets out a little yelp that gets muffle by her hand that covers her mouth. Sonya quickly looks at the clock next to her on the end table. It blazes 1:09 A.M. _Who the hell is visiting her at this hour? Its past curfew everyone should be in their dorms! _

She timidly and cautiously hops off her bed, crosses through the room, and opens the door. Samuel stands before Sonya, an arm extended to the arch of the doorway and his cool blue eyes only say tired. His clothes are torn and most likely have been worn for a week. They have dried blood from him and other peoples'… she figures. On his back is a special Buddhist staff strapped to him. He has a blonde beard growing that is at least a week's worth of not shaving. He has bruises and cuts all over. His appearance is a total wreck.

Sonya calmly moves out of the way so he can come in. Inside she is anxious and concerned, but she is so use to this that she learned not to ask frantic questions anymore. Samuel walks in with a stride of confidence and power, even though, he is completely wiped out from whatever adventure he came back from; he still holds a great alpha stature. Like usual he analyzes and stops on a corner of the room of her left hand side.

"How long has that been with you?" He said in a raspy deep voice that punctures the silence she was use to.

"About a week now." Sonya said in a light whisper lacking the poise that Samuel has.

"Why didn't you extinguish it?!" Samuel said aggravated with how she let this thing live for a week and letting herself be in harm's way for this long. He hates her recklessness.

"I didn't know what to do!?" Sonya said her voice failing her midway. She is startled from Samuel's tone and it frightens her a bit.

Samuel realizes Sonya's uneasiness with him; so he changes his tone towards her. "I'll get rid of it." He said calmly.

Sonya closes the door and goes towards her bed that's against the side of the room. By habit, she clenches her grandmother's pendent. Samuel takes out the staff that's been strapped on his back. He chants a spell under his breath, and the staff glows bright with his words. The shadow in the corner distorts by the bright light of the staff.

Samuel's staff at the top is the hilt of a sword with the quillon's sticking out on the sides, and it has an open spherical, metal pommel at the end of the hilt. It's about three inches long and four inches wide. Inside emerges an orb of energy trapped inside the spiral, metal pommel. Along down the body of the staff are markings all over that glow along with the orb. At the end of the staff it ends with a pointy tip like a writing utensil.

Samuel points the orb at the shadow, and a shape of some creature starts to define itself. It takes more of a shape of a man and lets out a screech. Sonya's heart races and a cold sweat goes down her back. She is alarmed that the noise will wake up the students. She holds her pendent even tighter to the point that her knuckles turn white. Her scarlet, black long hair clings to her neck and forehead with sweat. Bags that drupe down heavily, and her red-blood shot eyes are wide open awake now; adrenaline kicking in high gear.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me." Samuel references a verse from Psalms 23 in the Bible.

The orb shoots out an energy blast at the demon. It observes it and the demon starts to crack like glass. It shatters, and the essence of it disappears back to hell. Samuel drops down on his knees, dropping the staff on the ground. He used up the last bit of power he had left. Sonya rushes over to his side.

"Lets' get you cleaned up and rested." Sonya said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He places his head on her chest and she blushes. He doesn't notice, but she has no bra on and her breasts are practically exposed under her tight, white tank top. She didn't know that he was coming; otherwise she would have worn something more appropriate.

Samuel's breaths are shallow and coming in hard. It starts to alarm her. She tries to get him up but he doesn't budge. Samuel comes to her for refuge after coming back from whatever journey or mission he comes from, and he's always dirty and beaten. It's horrifying to see his condition every time. He doesn't ever tell her much about what he does, but she's gotten an idea of it.

This relationship started about a year ago, when Sonya stumbled in one of Samuel's exorcists. She couldn't believe her eyes, but a dragon head with a lion's body was there in front of her and she could sense the evil. Samuel killed it, and he explained to her that in this world demons roam around freely. He didn't go in too much detail, but he explained to her that she has the sight. She is able to sense and see demons; which is impossible for most people. They choose to be ignorant or they carry demons within them.

After a whole year, Samuel still hasn't told her anything besides her sight and the existence of demons. No matter how many times she asks about him, he averts it by changing the subject or not answering. He says he doesn't want her to end up getting involved in his world. He says it's too dangerous for her, however; she doesn't want to get involve but she just wants to know about him. She lets this stranger stay a few nights every once and awhile to rest and refuel after these _journeys _of his. He leaves without a word, but a thank you note on her desk every time. It gets frustrating, but she can never stop helping him. She senses goodness in him that when she is with him, she feels safe and a soothing calmness.

He did mention once when she asked why doesn't he ever stay at his families, and he said that they were all dead. He has no one to rely on. He's alone like her, even though; she has her rich guardian paying for all her expenses like this boarding school, but he is only giving her money nothing of unconditional love a family usually gives.

Her mother died giving birth to Sonya and her father was never in the picture. Her grandmother raised her till Sonya was fifteen. Then a friend of her deceased mother took her in, and put her in this boarding high school located on an island a couple miles away from Hawaii. This island was barely discovered twenty years ago and the school is only eleven years old now. It's new and has modern style buildings. There are about over 500 rich, snobby students in the school.

She has only met her guardian once and that was at the funeral of her Grandma. He was a tall, slender man that looked about mid-thirties. He had on an expensive suit and her impression of him was a sad man. He said he was very close to Sonya's mother, and by fulfilling her wishes he will take care of her till she turns 18. Once she is 18, she will get access to her trust fund that her grandmother left and he said he will add additional money to it.

"But the Lord stood by me and strengthened me, so that through me the message might be fully proclaimed and all the Gentiles might hear it. So I was rescued from the lion's mouth." Sonya references 2 Timothy 4: 17. It's a verse of strength, one of the few verses Samuel made Sonya memorize. Samuel says that to those with sight can use the scripture as a power source supplied by the Holy Spirit that is dormant within us; other than being enlightened by it from a religion.

Sonya whispers it to Samuel and his muscles tense up. He then gets up with Sonya's help and she starts to feel a bit of excitement within her. He smiles at her, but it doesn't match his exhausted eyes. She leads him to her private bathroom and he enters it alone. Under the sink in a cabinet are all his bathroom supplies in a duffle bag.

On the left side next to the bathroom is a small built-in kitchen, and on the right side of the bathroom is a small living room; with couches and a TV. Across from the bathroom is Sonya's bed and next to it is her walk-in closet. Her desk is surrounded by a long glass panel windows and long curtains flowing down.

In Sonya's walk-in closet is like another bedroom not as big as hers, but at least half of it. That's where Samuel sleeps and where he stores some of his weapons, clothes, and herbs for medicine. There is a wall of drawers and cabinets specifically for him. There is an inflatable mattress, blankets, and extra pillows for him. It became his room when he stays here.

Sonya goes to the kitchen and starts getting stuff out to prepare a meal for him. He always comes back with a huge appetite that she learned specific recipes to be able to give him something big and nutritional.

An hour and a half passes, Sonya made a vegetable omelet, sliced steamed vegetables, pancakes, and a bowl of fruit. Samuel took thirty-five minutes just shaving and showering. The other twenty-five minutes was with Sonya bandaging him up his wounds. She always has a full supplied med-kit in her dorm. Another half an hour of him eating and asking for seconds. Samuel devours about four serving plates of food by the time he says he's done. He's appetite isn't normal, but Sonya figured it's because of using that special power he has requires a lot more food for energy. It's always is a strain on his body.

Every time Samuel comes to visit, Sonya always has to take around four trips to the market to re-stock on food. The only way she's been able to have the money to buy all this food; is by her part time job and the allowance she gets every month from her guardian. Sometimes Samuel has money and buys the groceries; otherwise Sonya usually is saving up in between the time he isn't here so when he comes she has money specifically for him. He always pays her back most of it when he is able to.

I yawn while washing the dishes. "Sonya, let me wash the dishes. You're tired and you have school in a couple of hours. Please, let me take a load off you. I hate having you clean after me." Samuel said getting up from the table and picking up his plates.

"I'm fine with cleaning the dishes. You need to rest and heal, Sam. Also I still need to go inflate your bed." Sonya said half awake. Samuel rests the plates on the counter and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonya, I can do all that I'm still capable of doing it. Please, Sonya, sleep." His voice very soothing and sweet to Sonya's ears that they were like a lullaby putting her to sleep. She knows it is most likely because she's sleep deprive that she won't put up much of a fight with him.

"Ok, night, Sam." Sonya said trying to blink the sleep away, but her eyelids feel heavier. She ends up walking over to the bed and slides under the covers. In a few seconds she can feel herself drifting off to a deep sleep. Samuel says, "Night" before Sonya finally falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Second Visitor**

Alice and Beatrice bang on Sonya's door loudly. They've been there for about five minutes. Its noon and Sonya missed the morning classes, and as Sonya's closes friends they bang on her door impatiently.

"I'm starting to think she's dead now." Alice said as her high pitch voice cracks from the cold she's been trying to kick.

"Or maybe there's a hot guy in there and she's too busy to come to class." Beatrice said sarcastically and wags her eyebrows at Alice. They both stare at each other and crack out laughing.

"She's probably not even in there." Alice said clearing her throat.

Sonya in a very deep sleep; she doesn't notice Alice and Beatrice on her door step. She couldn't even wake up when her alarm went off, but around nine she woke up for a few minutes to turn it off then went back to sleep. Samuel sleeps soundly right next to her above the sheets.

The noise Alice and Beatrice make finally wakes up Samuel and it took him a moment to realize where he is. He scratches his now smooth chin and looks over Sonya to see the time. When the clock blazes 12:19 P.M., he abruptly starts shaking Sonya.

"Sonya! Wake up you missed your morning classes!" Samuel says in a hush voice, so Alice and Beatrice didn't hear him.

Sonya finally wakes up but she's grumpy and pushes Samuel away. She pulls her covers over her head.

"Sonya, come on, it's not the time to be difficult." He said pulling the sheet off her.

"What!? Why are you in my bed?! Did you sleep with me?!" Sonya said cringing from the light that creeps through the curtains and shines on her face.

"Sonya, you slept in its past twelve" Samuel said pointing at the clock, "and I accidentally knocked out on your bed. I was laying here while waiting for my bed to be inflated. Sorry." He said nonchalant.

"Wait, did you say it was twelve!" Sonya sits up suddenly and turns to look at the clock.

"Sonya, are you finally awake?!" Alice's squeaky voice scratches through the room.

Sonya's heart races and her stomach knots up with the realization she missed class. "Oh crap!" Sonya roughly strokes her hands through her hair. Samuel gets up and heads inside the walk-in closet. "Sonya, go take a shower. I'll get your clothes." He said disappearing in the closet.

"Sonya?" Alice said

"Open the door Sonya!" Beatrice said in an irritated tone.

"Alice. Beatrice. I'll meet you guys at class later. Go ahead and have lunch without me." Sonya said standing up.

"Why didn't you come to class?" Beatrice asks

"I accidentally slept in." Sonya said moving towards the bathroom. "Guys, I need to take a shower so I'll see you later." She said trying to get rid of them.

"Whatever, Ducky." Beatrice said as Sonya can hear them walking away from the door.

She heads inside the shower and Samuel rushes to her. He sets her clothes on the counter inside the bathroom and closes the door when he gets out. Sonya turns on the shower and starts stripping her PJ's off. Samuel lies on the couch and closes his eyes.

By the time Sonya finally gets out, she finds Samuel knocked out on the couch. She shakes her head at him. He should have stayed on her bed; she really didn't care if he slept there. She trusts that he won't do anything to her. It's interesting that she is actually more easygoing with him. Usually she's shy and timid with people that she even got a stupid nickname "Ducky" on her.

Sonya rolls her eyes at the thought of being called "Ducky". It doesn't even make sense, but Beatrice decided to call her that. Sonya goes around the couch and crouches in front of Samuel. She taps him in the shoulder, and he opens his eyes. It's still hard to get past the beauty of his blue, ocean color eyes.

"Sorry, to wake you but I would rather have you sleep on the bed. " Sonya said not thinking much that her hand lingers on his shoulder. Samuel notices but doesn't say anything, he only nods.

Sonya stands up straight and moves away. Samuel gets up and like a zombie; he stumbles over to the bed. Sonya and Samuel are still exhausted, but Sonya has no choice. Sonya fixes her uniform, straightens her skirt; and then heads to the door. She grabs her backpack that is on the foot of the door, and opens the door. She leaves without saying a word to Samuel.

The bell rings, which snaps Sonya awake. She's been struggling to keep awake all afternoon in her classes. Everybody starts to get up and collecting their stuff. Sonya yawns and slowly gets out of her seat.

"Are you Sonya?" A man's voice from behind asks.

Sonya turns around to see a boy maybe older than her, really handsome, and out of uniform. His hair is combed and neat and his eyes were unreadable.

"Yes." She said in a quiet voice. She isn't an approachable person.

He leans in to her and she can already feel eyes on them. He whispers in her ear, "I'm looking for Samuel." He said coolly and well collected.

He doesn't move back and Sonya is too nervous to move away. She's confounded. _How does he know Samuel? Why does he want to see Samuel? How did he find me? How did he know who I was? _Questions run through her mind and a lump forms in her throat. She can't seem to speak. She can't tell whether to trust this stranger.

"Sonya?" He says her name staring at Sonya expressionless. She doesn't know what to do.

"Where did you come from?" Was all she could manage to say.

"I barely got here. I'm a bit of a hacker, you see; I was able to hack into your school to see your schedule." He said arrogantly.

"You didn't really answer my question…" Sonya said not able to hold eye contact with him.

"This isn't a place to really talk. Take me to Samuel and I'll explain more." He said turning his back to Sonya. He keeps walking without turning back to see if Sonya is following him. She hesitates but follows behind.

"Who are you…?" She keeps pushing.

"Not important right now. It's too soon for you to know." He said all mysterious and he sounds just like Samuel.

"If you hacked my school and saw my classes, then you know where my dorm is." Sonya said wondering if he didn't already visit my dorm. "Why didn't you go to my dorm? It would be obvious that Samuel would be staying there." She said feeling uneasy saying it aloud where Samuel is.

"Well you still have the key and I really wanted to meet you. You are a puzzle that Samuel can't solve, and I love puzzles." He said turning his head grinning at me.

"What do you mean?" Sonya said perplex by his words.

The stranger opens his mouth to say something, but Alice and Beatrice stand in the door way of the class. "Hey, Son…" Alice stops mid-sentence when she sees the stranger next to me.

"Who is he?" Beatrice said bluntly

"I'm a friend of Sonya's." The stranger lies. Sonya says nothing but looks bewilder.

"Oh, really?!" Beatrice said as a mischievous smile spreads across her face.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Alice said her gaze moving up and down his clothes.

"I'm a visitor not a student." He said moving a step forward, pushing to get through since they are blocking the way. By now them four are the only ones in the classroom. Everybody else has left and even the teacher.

"Where's your visiting tag?" Beatrice said not letting go her new toy.

"It must have fallen." He said, "Now, excuse me. I need to talk alone with Sonya for a bit." He said pushing past them and Sonya follows behind him. Beatrice stops Sonya and gives her a look. Her eyes say, "Who the hell is he?" Sonya gives her a smile and leaves with the stranger.

Once they went down a level and exit the building, the stranger looks at Sonya. "Where to?" The stranger said waiting for her to lead.

Sonya crosses her arms not sure whether to take him to Samuel. She can't read him and she's not sure whether to trust him. Samuel is still exhausted and so is she. If he proves not to be trustworthy, they might not be able to stand against him.

"Are you trying to decide if I can be trusted?" The stranger said smirking. Her silence gave him her answer.

"I bet Samuel doesn't tell you anything. " He said looking far off to the quad of the campus. "He says it's because he is protecting you, but using you as refuge… well that's just asking for you to be a part of it." He looks at her with amusement.

"What are you saying?" She said cautiously.

"I'm saying that he isn't doing you a favor by using you and keeping quiet. He comes to you for rest and all, but he doesn't need you at all." He said indifferent. Sonya starts to feel a pressure on her chest. Her heart sinks in her stomach; and she's afraid what he is going to say next.

"Samuel has plenty of friends to crash at their place, like me for instance. He only goes to you because he is watching you. He has never met someone with your gift and he probably thought you were a demon at some point. Has he ever questioned the stuff you do?" The Stranger looks at her with mischief that doesn't settle well with her. Although memories start surfacing in her mind, Samuel use to question her with 50 questions a day and he would always go through her stuff. He would say an excuse like he was looking for a small dagger he hid in her desk or drawers. It never did make sense to her why he stayed with her, if he wanted her not to be part of his world. Samuel staying at her dorm would mean situations like this one were inevitable to happen. Somebody of his world would follow him all the way to her.

"By your reaction, I'm guessing some stuff is starting to click." The Stranger smiles but his eyes don't match his smile. She's seen the same expression on Samuel. His eyes are sad and his smile hides the pain. They both with secrets and hidden suffering she can see and desires to heal. "I didn't come here to put a wedge between you two. I just want you to understand that if you can trust him, even though he hides everything from you and still puts you in danger; then it wouldn't be too far fetching to trust me." He said confidently.

"Why are you here?" Sonya's timid voice makes her sound weak and scared.

"I'm here because Samuel's lover is in danger." The Stranger said analyzing Sonya's reaction, and she stays neutral knowing that he feeds off it.

"Then we better hurry up!" she said acting the opposite of his expectations, and he starts to be intrigue by her. She felt like someone sucker punched her, though, but Sonya just moved in front of him towards her dorm. She feels like he's tricked her, but she's ignoring that thought. She's hoping that Samuel may clear up some of the things that the Stranger is claiming.

They walk back to her dorm in silence, and soon they both stand in front of her door. She takes a long time going through her backpack to find her I.D. card. The Stranger leans on the wall and stares at her. His gaze burns her body, and she can hear her heart beating in her eardrum.

She finally finds her I.D. and slides it through the slot on the door knob. The door clicks and she opens the door slowly. Sonya pops her head in and doesn't see Samuel in the room; he must be in the closet. They both walk in and Sonya drops her bag at the foot of the door far off to the corner. She puts her I.D. card on the little table she has in the entryway.

Sonya opens her mouth to say something, but the walk-in closets door slams open hitting the wall hard. Sonya jumps and the stranger walks in front of her. Samuel storms out of the closet and his face is flustered with annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Samuel said clenching his teeth almost losing composure but keeps it in.

"Ericka is in trouble." The stranger said calmly. Samuel's eyes go wide and he dashes back into the walk-in closet. Sonya sits on a lounge chair not sure what to think or do. She bites her lip and nervously fidgets with her pendent.

When Samuel comes out, he holds his gear and bags ready to leave. The Stranger turns to Sonya. "Well, Sonya, it was a great pleasure to finally meet you. You are an incredibly beautiful girl no wonder he keeps you all to himself." The stranger said putting his hand out to her. She gets up and shakes it lightly while he shakes it with a firm grip. Samuel walks to the door without even saying goodbye to Sonya.

"Let's go, Gabe!" Samuel said impatiently and opens the door. He looks back to see Gabe and completely averts looking at Sonya.

"Don't mind him." Gabe said and leans in to Sonya's ear. "I would choose you over Ericka any day." Gabe whispers so Samuel doesn't hear him.

Sonya blushes and it helps a little bit from the pain that aches in her heart. She knows she shouldn't be jealous or anything, but she can't help but feel the rejection.

"Gabe! Can you stop flirting for once! Ericka is in trouble, dammit!" Samuel yells and he bangs a fist against the wall to get Gabe's attention. Sonya shrieks and Gabe glares at Samuel.

"You are a bastard, Samuel. You're a thick- headed bastard." Gabe said with an aggressive tone, but his features are calm and collected. Sonya is speechless and just stares at Samuel baffled.

Samuel glares at Gabe and still averts Sonya's gaze. He shakes his head and storms out of the room. Gabe sighs and gives a sympathetic look at Sonya; then he exits out of the door.

Sonya stands in her room all alone, and she clutches her hands trying to stop them from trembling. She has never been afraid of Samuel, but today she saw another side of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Shadow Becomes Man, the Third Visitor**

"Alice, you're so annoying get off!" Beatrice laughs and shoves Alice's face. Alice, Beatrice, and Sonya are all wrapped in blankets on Sonya's couch. They are watching The Omen, a horror movie that they've watched a bunch of times already.

"No! It's getting scary!" Alice snuggles her face in Beatrice's chest.

"Alice that's my chest, you perv!" Beatrice grabs a pillow and hits Alice's face.

"Beatrice! I want your boobs! They're so big! Mine are too small!" Alice makes a whiney noise.

"After seventeen years of developing, I doubt your boobs will get any bigger than those mosquito size bites. So don't hold your breath." Beatrice said pushing Alice's face off again.

"Beatrice!" Alice whines, "Why do you have to be so mean!"

"It's Beatrice she won't ever change." Sonya said only half paying attention to them; she's more focus in the movie. She snuggles a pillow near her chest. "Just like how you won't change Alice, always a child by heart." Sonya grins at Alice. She's only comfortable with these two and she is actually able to be more outgoing with them.

Alice scuffs at Sonya, "I'm all woman!" Alice said pushing her boobs together and pressing her lips like a duck.

"Get over yourself. There is no man lining up to handle this mess." Beatrice said waving her finger at Alice.

"Beatrice, you better not fall asleep in this sleepover! I swear to you I'll draw the crap out of your face or suffocate you with a pillow!" Alice said pulling a marker out of her pocket.

"You just carry that around?!" Sonya said surprise by the random marker in her pocket.

"You never know when you find a sleeping turd, like Beatrice; and have the opportunity to draw on their face." Alice said smiling and her white teeth glint.

"You're a complete moron. Why do I even hang out with you? I mean I only like Sonya, and you are just a nuisance." Beatrice can't help but to bag on Alice. Alice huffs, and lightly but strong enough; punches Beatrice on her breast.

"OW! Alice!" Beatrice grabs her breast and with her other fist she punches Alice on the shoulder. Alice smacks Beatrice back, and soon they're smacking each other back and forth. Beatrice gets a pillow and tries to suffocate Alice. Sonya in the sideline is trying her best not get hit from their hoarse play. This happens a lot between these two that Sonya is always the causality and the mediator. Without Sonya, Alice and Beatrice would probably have killed each other by now.

"Why can't you guys ever play nice?" Sonya shrieks when Alice tries to hit Beatrice with another pillow, but almost hits Sonya. Sonya starts laughing.

After with Samuel and Gabe this afternoon, Sonya feels good being with these two crazy friends and laughing like the afternoon never happened. She wanted to cry, but she hasn't been able to shed tears since her grandma died. Even then, she only shed maybe two or three tears. She can't cry people already see her as weak and delicate, and if she adds a crybaby then everybody will see her as a burden. _I want to be strong_. Sonya thinks to herself.

Once Samuel and Gabe left, Sonya stayed in her room unmoving until Alice and Beatrice came over hours later. They suggested a sleepover, and Beatrice didn't bring up about the stranger, a.k.a. Gabe. Sonya dreads when she does; knowing Beatrice she can't help it but have curiosity rule her.

Sonya gets up and drops herself between them. "Guys! Watch the movie!" Sonya said covering her face from their pillow fight. She grabs their pillows and throws it behind her. She hears the ''thud" from both pillows. "You guys can't handle the power of the pillows." Alice and Beatrice look at Sonya and just start laughing hysterically.

"Oh my! Sonya, you are such a cute dork! The power of the pillows!" Alice said between chuckles and Sonya can't help but join in with them. Soon their stomachs start to ache from laughing.

While the girls laugh, a vile presence comes through the cracks and hides in the shadows. _Sonya. Sonya. Sonya. Sonya_. Its thoughts consumed only by Sonya.

The moment it enters her room, Sonya stops laughing. Alice and Beatrice don't notice and start throwing popcorn at each other. Sonya keeps a smile on her face, so they don't see anything is wrong. The hairs of her back prick up and a cold sweat goes down her back. The taste of fear on her tongue and her stomach starts to knot up. She wants to run, but she can't move.

Samuel is gone. What can she do by herself? The shadow creeps closer. Sonya turns her head slightly and the shadow stops. Sonya automatically puts a hand on her pendent. The only protection she has is the necklace from her grandmother. She looks at Alice and Beatrice, but they don't have any protection.

The shadow that haunted her all week never did anything but follow her. This one, though; she can feel it in her bones that it's different. It's not the same creature from before. This one is more malevolent and malicious then the other one.

"Hey do you guys want to call it a night?" Sonya said her voice uneven. Beatrice very intuitive can see something is wrong, but Alice oblivious like usual.

"Sure. I have to go study for a test anyways." Beatrice said with a warm smile.

"What?! I thought it was a sleepover!?" Alice said complaining.

"Alice. Let's go." Beatrice said clenching her teeth and glaring at Alice. _She is so clueless _Beatrice thought to herself. Alice has a confound look not exactly understanding what's going on.

"Ok but you better explain to me when you walk me back to my dorm." Alice said pointing a finger at Beatrice. Beatrice rolls her eyes and nods. They both get off the couch and grab their stuff. They hug Sonya a "see ya later" and leave. Beatrice, however; lingers behind as Alice waits outside.

"Sonya, whatever is going on I understand. I won't push you to tell me, but just know I'm here." Beatrice said giving a second hug to Sonya. In the embrace, Beatrice's eyes never stopped staring at the shadow that lingers behind a few feet from Sonya. When they both cut the embrace, Beatrice looks away from the shadow and gives Sonya a warm- hearted smile. Then Beatrice turns around and leaves, leaving Sonya alone with the shadow.

Sonya clutches her pendent tightly and she doesn't move from her spot. She can sense the shadow behind her, her back feels like its on fire knowing the thing is right there. Her pulse speeding up out of control and she trembles in fear.

"_Sonya_" The shadow speaks, making Sonya's heart drop to the floor. "_Sonya_" It said again. Its voice is like shattering glass and someone putting their nails through a chalkboard put into one unpleasant sound. It hurts her eardrums to hear it speak. She didn't even know they could speak, and now she prefers them mute.

Sonya can't will herself to turn around and look at it. _If I don't look at it, then maybe it will disappear_. _Or if Samuel was here, then he could have… No he isn't here, he abandoned me._

"_Sonya, what a special girl you are_." The shadow said as it moves around her still keeping its distance. The pendent keeps it from coming close. Sonya holds her breath as it moves in front of her. The shadow stops and it starts to distort, just like when Samuel shun the light at the other one. The formless shadow takes shape into a man; and from the shadow man a person walks through. The shadow disappears and just a visible man stands in front of Sonya.

Sonya is speechless; the man's striking features are too stunningly inhuman. Long black hair that reaches his shoulders and frames his high cheekbones, strong jaw, full lips, and a petite nose; he's too perfect. His eyes, though; were like black holes sucking the light out of the room. He is pale and wears an all black suit. He looks out of this time and out of this world.

"You are lovely, too." He said in a clear, deep seducing voice. It still made her skin crawl when he talks. "I had a friend of mine to watch over you, but it seems you had someone exorcist it. Why?" He said with an expression of despair.

"… It was evil…" She said trying to speak over the lump in her throat. The handsome man looked at her with astonishment.

"How can you say that!?" He said shaking his head, and Sonya doesn't know what to think. "I put him as your guard. He was to protect you and watch over you. Did he ever hurt you?"

"No… but" She said biting her lip. Sonya wants to run; to be anywhere but here. She's so stricken by terror that she can't think properly. It's like her mind is being clouded by this man's presence.

"You killed out of cold- blood!" He said clenching a fist. "Well, it wasn't you that killed it; it was that apostle you let in." He unclenches his fist and sighs. "You should be more careful with the type of people you acquaintance yourself with."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you need to _protect_ me?" She said drawing on every ounce of courage she has.

"You, my dazzling Sonya, are special." He said a smile spreading across his face.

"You said that." Sonya's throat feels dry.

"It's because that's how special you are." He said ending with a chuckle.

"But _why_?" She said on edge and starting to get frustrated with his mind games.

"It's your sight, Sonya. Right now it's only just sight" He smirks, "but that's because you haven't tapped into you full potential."

"The sight to see you and your friend? But Samuel can see you guys, too; he has the sight also. How can my sight make me special?" She doubts him.

"Samuel is an apostle just like any other apostle. There have always been men with the sight, but you are a woman. There has never been a female with the sight, so you are one of a kind, Sonya." The handsome man's smile made her feel uneasy. It's an expression of desire behind it and she can't help but be alarmed.

"What are apostles and… this sight of mine?" She said hoping to get the answers she's always wanted.

"That's right Samuel never told you, huh. That boy is troublesome." He said like he knows him. "Well, I'm willing to tell you everything you want to know, but you would have to come with me. There is too much to tell, and I can't tell you all in one night." He puts his hand out.

"Come with you? Where?" Red flags start popping up in Sonya's head. Go with this… demon? Where is he taking me? To hell?

"Don't be afraid, Sonya. Trust me. I live to only to serve you and I will never let anything or anyone harm you." He said very tenderly that Sonya believes him. All the fear she holds just disappears and she can't seem to think real well. Sonya tries to think why she shouldn't trust him, but her mind feels very clouded. "I will take you to a place where it holds all the answers you have been seeking."

The man's hand stays there in the air waiting for Sonya to take it. She doesn't see why not to go with him. She takes his hand lightly, and he holds a gentle firm grip on her. It was different then Gabe's grip, this one feels like he can take Sonya anywhere if she just holds on.

"What's your name?" She asks

"Damien. It's Damien." He said smiling wickedly and before she could respond; they were both devour by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ericka, Samuel, & Gabe**

Gabe and Samuel have been driving for three hours now in silence. Gabe informed Samuel when they were on the boat leaving Helix Island: Ericka has been taken hostage with a demon they have never encountered before. He doesn't know what the demon's intentions are just that he will only talk to Samuel, if they want Ericka back. Also the demon is a level 4 demon. That got Samuel's attention. After that they didn't talk at all, and didn't bring up the subject about Sonya.

Gabe anxious behind the wheel is driving 50 mph in a 30 mph speed limit street. Samuel can't stop thinking about Ericka, and he hasn't had any rest over it. Samuel also hasn't let Gabe stop for anything. They're both restless and hungry, but Ericka's safety is all they are concern about.

Gabe and Samuel have been partners for four years now, and Ericka; a priestess with healing powers has worked for them for two years. Samuel and Ericka's relationship has always been a secret love, a secret even between them. She's a priestess and her powers come from her purity, so they've kept their distance. But even with them both cautious with each other, the connection and attraction is still very much there. Gabe can see it, but Samuel and Ericka are in denial of their feelings. They have to, to keep this partnership up. Every apostle needs a priestess to assist them, and when they come to terms of their feelings then they'll have to end the partnership. Gabe knowing this to well; he doesn't push their relationship in any way.

"We're here." Gabe said stopping in front of the gate of the abandon factory. The gate is locked and with signs that say _No Trespassing_. "Ready?" Gabe said but Samuel gets out of the car the moment Gabe puts the car in park. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself. Gabe turns the engine off and goes outside.

"Jumping or Destroying?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Jumping. We don't use our gifts unless they are necessary." Samuel sounding like a broken record to Gabe. He is use to hearing the same lecture over and over from Samuel.

"Sure let's go with the not so cool way." Gabe said hugging himself as the night blows a cold breeze at them, even Samuel shutters from the cold. No time for them to get sweaters they need to go get Ericka first.

Samuel adjusts his strap that holds his staff and pulls on his biker gloves. Gabe pulls up his sleeves exposing gold cuffs with markings on them. They both chant a scripture of strength and endurance. Gabe's gold cuffs and Samuel's staff, their markings glow a luminescent light. In Gabe's cuffs they both have clear crystals on them that emerges an orb of energy within them, like Samuel's staff at the tip. They both squat down, gathering power, and then they jump 15 feet up in the air. With perfect control they both flawlessly land on the other side of the gate.

They take another second to gather more power and they sprint down with incredible speed that surpasses any human. They stop at the entrance of the abandon factory. Gabe and Samuel stare at each other, reading each other's face expressions to not talk and make noise. Gabe's expression, "_You go in first it's your girl in there_." Samuel's expression responding back, "_You coward and she's not my girl_!" They've gone in so many missions together that they've learn each other's body language. Samuel pushes the door open and it squeaks a loud annoying sound. Gabe gives Samuel a look and Samuel shrugs.

They walk in, both attentive to their surroundings. The factory is dark and filthy. In the shadows are machines that are just collecting dust. The only light comes from the moon's light that beams through the windows, and the artifacts that Gabe and Samuel hold.

"_So the apostles have finally shown_." A voice that sounds like shattering glass and nails clawing on chalkboard. Gabe and Samuel look around not able to distinguish where the voice came from. They can hardly see past the darkness.

"Where is Ericka!" Samuel roars unsheathing his staff from the strap on his back. Gabe puts his hands out and links the cuffs on top of the other. His palms up and facing out. Both ready for any attack.

"_Don't worry, Apostle. She is safe especially since you came_." The Demon chuckles.

"Why did you want me to come?" Samuel yells.

"_I have a message for you_."

"A message? Don't you think you could have come to me; instead of going to such drastic measures to give me a message!?" Samuel growling with annoyance. Gabe closes his eyes to see if he can pinpoint where the demon is or Ericka.

"_If I did, you would have exorcist me, Apostle, but also this wasn't my idea_."

"Explain yourself!" Samuel can't figure out where it is.

"_I have a message from Damien_." Samuel and Gabe both freeze by the mention of Damien.

"Go on." Samuel said losing his edge.

"_Your decision of being here to save Ericka, means; I am winning this chess game of ours. You get the Healer. I get the Saint's Sight. You didn't even know what you possessed when you had it, and now that you lost it because of your ignorance. I will gain souls for my father, and you will lose souls for your father. Checkmate, Samuel and Gabe_." The demon pause, "_End of Message_." The demon chuckles and then a woman's voice "Let me go you abomination!" Ericka yells.

"Ericka!" Samuel and Gabe both yell in unison. From the ceiling, Ericka yells and falls above their heads. Instinctively Gabe raises his hands and chants a short scripture. Energy flows from his hands. It forms into a huge net that people use to catch fish, it catches Ericka in time. The net disappears and Gabe catches her in his arms. She catches her breath and is relieve when she sees Gabe.

She puts her arms around Gabe for comfort, and automatically Samuel is jealous. He clears his throat loudly and Gabe puts Ericka down. She unattached herself from Gabe and gives a heartfelt smile to Samuel which makes his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for the rescue, my prince charmings." She said grateful.

"We would have been sooner, but Samuel never leaves that demon island his taken a liking to." Gabe said bitterly.

"_Don't get too comfortable, Apostles. Damien left a P.S."_ The demon interrupts, "_P.S. I have a swarm of demons for you to play with while you sort what my message means_."

"What!?" Ericka exclaims. Gabe and Samuel get in battle positions. _Shit_. They both think in their heads.

Moments later thirty level two demons pop out of the shadows and from above level 4 demons fly in their true forms.

"Gabe, there's too many." Samuel said swinging at a beast that jumps at him from the side. He ducks down and blasts it when it's in mid-air. It shatters and dissolves away, but five more come and with strength he swings at them. The impact throws them afar but another six jumps at him from the other side. Gabe blasts them before they reach Samuel.

"The Level four ones I'm more concerned about! There's like eight of them! We need an army to kill those bastards!" Gabe said throwing a beast and punching the other with fists that are surrounded with a bright glow. They are empowering by the orbs in his cuffs, and it enhance his strength X's 100. With fast reflexes he moves from one beast to another. His hands are able to shoot out blasts and crush them by one hit.

Ericka hides behind Gabe and Samuel. She chants a protection spell to repel the demons. It takes a few minutes, but a barrier goes around them three. It blasts away the demons that were ganging up on Gabe and Samuel.

"Nice taking your time Ericka." Gabe said sarcastically.

"I can take off the barrier if you want Gabe." Ericka said frowning.

"Stop it you two." Samuel chastises them, "We need to strategize. Now." Demons start to pound on the barrier and Ericka falls to her knees. Automatically Samuel runs to her side. He tenderly holds her to his arms and looks at Gabe. "She can't hold this barrier too long. They'll get through, and for whatever reason those level 4 haven't strike yet; they will soon."

"I can get rid all of the level 2 demons with one interval chant, but I would have no energy for the level 4. You alone would have to fight them. If you think you can handle seven level 4's, then be my guest."Gabe said grimly.

"Interval chant!? Are you crazy that can kill you?!" Samuel said concern for his behalf.

"Samuel, we don't seem to have many options!"Gabe said raising his voice and pointing at the demons.

"How can we get out of this alive if you end up dying?!" Samuel argues back.

"Stop wasting our time in bickering! I've already decided!" Gabe said ending discussion.

"And you say I'm thickheaded!" Samuel shaking his head at him

Gabe drops on the floor and sits cross legged not willing to hear more. Ericka's barrier is weakening, as the beasts strike to destroy it. Samuel tightens his grip on Ericka and chants some strengthening scripture to her. Even in their circumstances, Ericka and Samuel's hearts beat for each other in unison. Their attraction and feelings for each other grips them together.

Gabe begins to chant and Ericka has to let go of the barrier for the chant to take effect. Samuel lets Ericka go and strikes down demons that come at them. Samuel makes sure to keep them off Gabe too.

"And I saw another sign in Heaven, great and marvellous, seven angels having the seven last plagues; for in them is filled up the wrath of God." Samuel floats up in the air and energy flows from all sides of him. Now no demon can get near him without being destroyed. "And I saw as it were a sea of glass mingled with fire:" Gabe thrusts his hand out and flames shoot out destroying eight level 2 demons. "and them that had gotten the victory over the beast, and over his image, and over his mark, and over the number of his name, stand on the sea of glass, having the harps of God." Gabe claps his hands together and screeching sound waves vibrate through his hands, and all the demons that were ahead of him completely annihilated. "And they sing the song of Moses the servant of God, and the song of the Lamb, saying, Great and marvelous are thy works, Lord God almighty; just and true are thy ways, thou king of saints." Gabe flies towards a handful of demons, with his energy flowing; it forms a sword in his hands and with one swing he takes out fifteen of them. "Who shall not fear thee, O Lord, and glorify thy name? for thou only art holy: for all nations shall come and worship before thee; for thy judgments are made manifest. And after that I looked, and, behold, the temple o the tabernacle of the testimony in heaven was opened:" Gabe raises his hand up high and a door forms with the power Gabe possess. "And the seven angels came out of the temple, having the seven plagues, clothed in pure and white linen, and having their breasts girded with golden girdles." Gabe's face expresses pain and he stops chanting as seven warrior angels fly out of the door. They fly over the level 2 demons and obliterate them in seconds. Gabe's energy force starts to waver and he can't seem to finish the chant. The angels start going after the level four demons, but they start to fade.

"Come on Gabe try to finish the chant!" Samuel yells really amaze that Gabe is able to conjure scripture from revelation. That book is incredibly hard to conjure up its power, only skilled and years of experience Apostles can do it. For Gabe to do it with only ten years of experience that is truly astonishing, even Ericka stands with awe.

"And one of the four beasts gave unto the seven angels seven golden vials full of the wrath of God…" Gabe screams in fury and the angels become vivid again. All seven strike on one level four demon with no problem, and they hit the next one too. The angels then start to fade again. Blood comes out of Gabe's nose and he coughs out even more blood. Samuel and Ericka start to be alarmed by the strain in Gabe's body. "who…(Gag)… liveth for ever and (cough…gag) ever…" The angels become vivid for a split second to take down another demon, but right afterwards they completely disappear as Gabe's limp body drops down. Samuel jumps up ten feet to grab him and he lands softly with Gabe in his arms.

"ERICKA!" Samuel frantic as the level 4 demons flies towards them. Samuel puts Gabe's body on the floor. He jumps up striking a demon and it gets hurtled off a couple of feet. Ericka by Gabe's side, she waves her hands over him and starts to heal him. She's weak and exhausted, she's summoning up whatever energy she has left to heal Gabe.

Samuel jumps over a demon to knock it off its feet, while blocking another's fist. The impact of the punch gets Samuel off balance and the other hits him in the back. He lands face planted to the cement, and the demons all lift their hands. In their hands a dark orb of energy starts forming. Samuel can't get up so he chants.

"Plead my cause, O Lord, with them that strive with me: fight against them that fight against me." Samuel chants rapidly. He activates it in time to swiftly jump out of the way when the demons detonate the black orb of energy. The discharge is huge and Samuel gets caught in some of its impact. He gets hurdle to a pillar and he crushes his shoulder.

"Take hold of shield and buckler, and stand up for mine help. Draw out also the spear and stop the way against them that persecute me: say unto my soul, I am thy salvation." A rush of adrenaline kicks in, and Samuel can't feel any of his injuries. He stands up very agile and strong. The demons split, three come to him and two go towards Ericka and Gabe. On Samuel's forearm, a shield forms from his energy source.

Samuel jumps over the three demons to get to the other two demons. In mid-air, he draws out his staff with the point pointing at the two demons. He lands on one of the demon's back and with the impact he stabs it through the heart. With incredible speed, he takes out the staff and hits the other demon in the stomach with magnified strength that throws it to the other three demons. The one he pierced a few seconds ago, it dissolves away in shattering glass. _Four more_.

The demons make a screeching noise that is deafening. Samuel and Ericka plug their ears from the painful sound waves. Their eardrums feel like they're about to explode under the pressure of the waves.

"Let them be as chaff before the wind: and let the angel of the Lord chase them." Samuel said as wings form on his back and with a movement of his staff he controls the winds. He waves his staff and the wind knocks all four demons down. The screeching sound stops and they both have throbbing eardrums.

Samuel flies up and strikes down to hit one of the demons, but it blocks it and pushes him back. Another demon throws a hit, but Samuel dodges the hit while dodging another two hits. From all sides the demons throw blows at Samuel. He deflects them all with his new set of wings and fast reflexes. He can't seem to, though; get the advantage.

He waves his staff and the wind follows his command, it knocks down a demon on its back. By impulse, he flies over to the one on the ground and runs throw his staff in his heart. A demon from behind rips off a wing and Samuel goes down howling in pain. The sensation on his back felt like someone ripped part of his skin off. He loses the power of the chant. His wing disappears along with the demon he stabbed.

"In flaming fire taking vengeance on them that know not God, and that obey not the gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ…" Samuel chants rapidly and exhales fire at the demon that ripped his wing off. Samuels's body is starting to come out of the other chant's enchantment, and in great waves of pain his injuries cry to him. In overwhelming agony Samuel grabs his staff. He dodges a couple of hits but he's slower now and not as strong. He can barely hold on, but he can't die here.

"And then shall that wicked be revealed, whom the Lord shall consume with the spirit of his mouth, and shall destroy with the brightness of his coming…" Samuel said as his vision blurs and he uses the last bit of power from the Holy Spirit's energy that is dormant in him. His whole body illuminates a sun-like brightness that makes the demons cringe. He attacks the demons with a new source of strength. He knocks down, punches, kicks, and dodges the demons. He throws one up in the air and throws his staff, while the demon is in mid-air; to its heart. Staff still in the demon's heart, he whacks the other two with swift kicks and flips. The staff falls down and he grabs it with his fast reflexes. He then pierces one demon in the heart, and with the other side of the staff; he pierces the last one too. They both shatter like glass on his staff.

Samuel drops his staff, and he drops to his knees as he coughs up blood. His vision coming in and out as he turns to see Ericka and Gabe. Ericka is collapse over Gabe's body. She, too; went past her limits. Samuel knows he can't go unconscious here. He has to take them to safety, but he's drain and he can't use anymore of his power. If he does it will kill him.

Samuel grabs his staff and he crawls over to Gabe and Ericka. He shakes Ericka, but she doesn't wake up and Gabe is pale. _It can't be help he has to use his power, even if it kills me_.

"And the Lord God took the man, and put him into the Garden of Eden to dress it and to keep it." Samuel said as he struggles to hold his staff up high. A helping hand angel forms from the orb of energy in Samuel's staff. Samuel is washed over with a wave of torturing pain, and it feels like all his muscles have been ripped apart and his bones have shatter. Samuel screams before dropping unconscious. The angel uses telekinesis to pick all three up, and she takes them to what Samuel will consider as refuge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Healing Process**

_Damien stands before me with a smirk on his face. He talks but no words come out, and I know I'm annoyed with him. I grip my staff and strike him; my body moves without me commanding it. Damien moves to the side, without effort; he dodges my attack. I keep swinging my staff with no success in touching even a hair of Damien. He laughs at me and I get angrier. _

_ My rage burns and I throw reckless swings at him. I start chanting scripture and gain power in my staff. I shoot blasts of energy at Damien and he blocks them with his hand, absorbing them into his palm. He grabs the other end of my staff, and he leans in towards me. _

"_A descendent from Peter, and yet your faith is so weak. You bring shame to your ancestors." Damien said mocking me and I was able to hear that. With great speed, I grab a vial from my belt and smash it on his face. He yells in pain from the Holy water I just smashed in his face. His face burns like acid had been poured down him. Damien shouts furiously; and again I can't hear the words but his lips move._

_ I pull my staff free, hit him on the side, then I swing at his feet and he drops. I shoot a blast of energy at his face. Then raise my staff to stab his heart, but something hits me from behind and I am thrown a couple of yards. I hit a tree and land at the bottom of the hill. _

_ I don't feel anything, but they way I react it seems I'm in pain. I clench my stomach and my hand is wet with blood. It seems Damien pierce me with his tail and threw me with it. I hate Demon tails; they always have them invisible or out of sight. _

_ I can't move and Damien stands over me with a fully healed face. He grabs my throat and raises me off the ground. I seem to struggle for air, but I still don't feel pain or the feeling of suffocation. I should but I don't. Damien looks sinister and completely wicked. His face distorts and he starts revealing his true form. My eyes go wide as Damien's face turns into something scaly and reptile. _

_His body gets bigger and bigger and soon my body is under a paw. His form is a dragon's head morphed with a lion's body and his tail is a rattle snake's tail. Damien said something but no words come out, but his voice makes my skin crawl. I struggle under his paw and can't seem to break myself free. _

_ I turn my head because it seems someone grabs my attention. A beautiful girl with long, flowing black hair and intense silver eyes looks down at me. She holds an apple in her hand and wears a school uniform. Dazzle by her beauty, I forgot for a second that Damien is crushing my bones. _

_She speaks with no sound coming from her lushes' lips and she looks at me with horror. She is not aware of Damien because she can't see him. She can only see me lying on the ground, bloody and hurt. She gets out her cell looking all frantic and I yell something but not even my words make a sound. I think I said "No" _

_Damien chuckles and says something. I seem to be anxious and Damien raises his other paw. He hits the girl with his paw and she flies far off. Her body hits the ground limp and twisted. Then I feel a burning rage within me being release. I chant something and a sudden surge of strength hits me. I push off Damien's paw and with adrenaline I sprint in inhuman speed to the girl. _

_Her whole body is bloody and disfigure that I feel a pain not just in my injuries but in my heart. It aches guilt and grief for this girl. From behind, Damien is coming towards us. I pick her up hastily and a pendent falls from her neck. The moment the necklace left her body, her eyes open and they glimmer a bright green. He can feel power radiating from her and she flies out of his hands. _

_Damien stops when he sees the girl in front of him and she chants something, the ground tremble and the skies roar with thunder. Damien runs from the girl and he starts to turn to a shadow. The girl, she still chants and the ground cracks under Damien. He trips and comes back from his shadow form into his beast form. She raises her hands and Damien floats up in the air like a little puppy. She says something and then Damien is unconscious. She drops his limp body. Where he hits the ground, and the impact puts a crater on the earth and I get thrown off my feet. _

_Before the girl could finish him off, the pendent shoots from the ground to her neck. The moment the necklace is back on her, she drops from 25 feet up in the air. I jump up and grab her in my arms. We land softly at the edge of the crater with the unconscious Damien in the bottom. The girl opens her eyes again but they were her normal grey eyes now. She has cuts down both her eyes; they start from the temple and go down, skipping the eyeballs, to her cheek. In seconds, though; the cuts heal and so does all her wounds. _

_The girl blankly looks at me and then turns to see Damien the beast. She shrieks hysterically…_

Samuel's eyes break open. _Sonya. _Her name surfaces in his mind. _That wasn't a dream it was a memory_. He almost forgot that he lied to her about him killing the demon. She had no memory of what she did and no knowledge of demons, so he kept it from her. Damien didn't die that day. Samuel is disappointed thinking about it. He escaped right when Sonya went unconscious again, after seeing his beast form.

Samuel looks around him, and he sees that his in Ericka's cabin and in one of her guest room. _What happen…? _Then memories of level 2 and level 4 demons flash through his mind, and the whole battle scene came back to him. _Oh, I'm alive_. He inspects his body and cringes from pain. He is bruised up and has scabbing cuts all over him. Samuel takes off the blanket with a trembling hand and sees that both his legs are broken and bandaged. _I don't remember breaking them?! _His right arm is bandage too and he has gauge wrap around his head. There are machines hooked up to Samuel and they administrate his heart rate. _I really banged myself up this time_!

Samuel's throat feels dried and his stomach aches for food. He feels light headed and everything throbs. _I hate this! I'll just use a healing scripture_.

"O LORD my God, I called to you for help and you healed me…" Samuel says it and waits for his wounds to heal, but instead of being healed his body rejects the scripture and spasms out of control. He screams and recoils in pain.

Ericka and two maidens come in the room hastily when hearing his screams. One maiden checks the machines and the water bags, while the other one pushes him on his side. Ericka grabs his hand and speaks in a soothing tone. "It's ok, Samuel, you're at my place. Don't worry, the seizure will pass."

In a minute, Samuel stopped shaking and his body left a lingering aching pain all over him. His wounds re-open and the maidens start working on him. "What just happen?" Samuel said struggling to speak.

"Samuel, what were you trying to do?" Ericka asks with a serious face but her eyes are filled with concern. She doesn't let go of his hand and he doesn't mind it. He likes the warmth and comfort it provides.

"I tried a healing scripture…" He said closing his eyes. His head throbs and he felt hot.

"Sam, don't use your powers for the meantime." She said as she lets go of Samuel's hand, and his hand is left with a lingering sensation of her hand. She puts her hand on his cheek and her hand radiates a light glow. By her healing touch, he feels relief. "It seems you strain your body past its limits, and now if you use any of the Holy Spirit's power then you surely will die." She said really grim.

"For how long can't I use my power?!" Samuel sounds anxious. It's not a good time to have his powers be unstable. Damien calls checkmate, and with Samuel out of the game, he really will win.

"With my healing powers, I give you another weak." Ericka said caressing Samuel's long blonde hair. _His hair is getting too long he needs a haircut_. Ericka thinks to herself.

"Another weak?! How long have I been unconscious?!" Samuel opens his eyes and searches Ericka's eyes.

"You've been out for a weak." She said as the maidens leave seeing that Samuel's vitals are stable. She says thank you to them and they disappear down the hall.

"How did we get here?!" Samuel can't recall getting here.

"The Helping Angel brought us here. That last spell you did is the cause of your damage connection to your powers, but also is why were alive. When she brought us here, she possessed me and started to heal you both. My maidens worked on both of you too, and we were able to save you guys from dying." She struggle with the word dying.

"How is Gabe?" Samuel's voice sounds raspy.

"His was in a worse shape than you but we manage to stabilize him. He's still unconscious." Ericka said very distress.

"Thank you, Ericka. I don't know what we would do without you." Samuel said grateful and with extra affection.

"You guys would be dead without me!" Ericka laughs a dark laugh.

"True" He smirks at her.

Then her face went back to being serious. "That message that Damien sent… a Healer… the Saint's Sight?" Ericka said her eyebrows narrowing together. Samuel's dry throat irritates him and his stomach nags at him. "Of course the Healer means me, but who is the Saint's Sight? Samuel, who did you choose me over?"

Samuel closes his eyes as Ericka removes her hand from him. He tries to think of Damien's message. Y_our decision of being here to save Ericka, means; I am winning this chess game of ours. __My decision…? What does Damien mean my decision? I only came to rescue Ericka how does that decision make me lose? __You get the Healer. I get the Saint's Sight. __The Healer is Ericka, but who is the Saint's Sight? __You didn't even know what you possessed when you had it, and now that you lost it because of your ignorance. __I had then lost? What did I lose? Or who did I lose? My decision has me gain Ericka but I lose someone that I had… __A beautiful girl with long, flowing black hair and intense silver eyes looks down at me. She holds an apple in her hand and wears a school uniform. _A memory flashes in my head.

"Sonya!" Samuel said abruptly sitting up and he winces from the wave of pain that hits him.

"Sonya? Who is she?" Ericka looks at him peculiar. Samuel forgot that he never told Ericka about Sonya. The only person who knows about her is Gabe.

"Sonya is a girl that I met a year ago…" He said straightening himself up and avoids looking at Ericka.

"Sonya is…" Ericka sounds indifferent.

"She's a friend!" Samuel said too hastily it catches Ericka off guard.

"Ok well what's so special about her?" Ericka asks with an unexplained irritation.

"She can see demons." He said bluntly

"What?! Are you saying a woman…" Samuel interrupts, "More like a girl."

"Ok, a _girl _can see demons and not like me who can only sense them? Like she can actually see them even when they disguise themselves?" Ericka questions with unbelief. Ericka can't see demons only sense their presence. Back at the factory, when all the demons surrounded them she couldn't see them. She only felt them all around her. The demon that kidnapped her let himself be visible to her, but for someone who doesn't have the sight can't see them unless they let you.

"Yes!" Samuel nods.

"Like really see them?!" Ericka still can't believe him.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure she doesn't just sense them?" Ericka pushes

"Ericka." He said frankly.

"Ok I believe you!" She said sitting on the edge of the bed. Her legs got tired from standing. The bed squeaks with her weight, and she starts to think if she should lose weight. "Damien kidnapped this girl that he called the Saint's Sight, which would make sense for a name for her since she can see demons. Why did you keep quiet about her?" Ericka looks at him hoping for something.

Samuel sighs, "She got her sight the moment she met me." Samuel pauses to see Ericka's expression. She just looks at him to continue. "I was battling Damien when she found me. She couldn't see him until he attacked her…" A memory flashes in Samuel's mind of the pendent falling off her and she turned into something. "This pendent of hers falls and her eyes glow a weird bright green. She then attacks Damien and almost kills him, until the pendent has a mind of its own and puts itself back on her. Once the pendent has contact with her, she was like a switch and her powers turn off. Damien escapes and since then Sonya can see demons now. I don't know what she is, but I've kept quiet so I could watch over her until I had the answers." He said and Ericka thinks about the new knowledge she just gain.

"That's why you decided to move to Helix Island. It was for that girl, so you just watched her from afar?" She asks keeping herself expressionless.

"Not exactly… I've been using her for shelter after every mission I go off to." He said looking at his hands and he shrugs. He knows he was abusing the girl's generosity, but it was a great way to get really close to her secrets, even though; he found none. Sonya is a really timid, kind-hearted girl that he has ever met.

"How old is this girl?"

"She's 17 now and she goes to a private boarding school." He said feeling uneasy saying so much.

"You've been living with a 17 year old girl? Do you know how bad that looks, Samuel?" Ericka eyes him with a piercing look.

"I know but we didn't do anything!? I swear that girl is completely innocent and delicate!" He said having to defend himself.

"You're 20, Samuel, she's a minor! You might not have done anything but it still looks and sounds wrong! Especially since you were only using her and you never thought about how she felt, didn't you? You can't just live with the girl and not expect to question her intentions?! Like why does she let you stay at her dorm, I bet in secret, she must have a crush on you! You are toying with that girl's emotions and mind. Now she's going to have dysfunctional relationships, because she thinks its ok for men to use her!" Ericka speaks fast and angry at him. Samuel's heart sinks down in the depths of disappoint and dismay.

"Ericka, I get it! What I did was wrong, but it's done! So stop being a mother, there are more matters at hand." Samuel said strong but he is disheartened and upset with himself, especially when Ericka looks at him like that. A look of disgust.

"I'm not being a mother. I was being an honest friend." She said bitterly.

"Ericka, Sonya is in trouble! I might have done her wrong but I still care what happens to her!" He said realizing that deep down, he considers her as a friend and something else that he rather not explores where it leads. "We have to get that bastard, Damien!" Samuel Said fiercely.

"Of course were going to go save her, but you need to read the situation. First you and Gabe are both not capable to go into battle, second Damien is a powerful demon we would need an army of Apostles, and third we don't know where Damien took her!?" She said using her fingers to task her words. Samuel is annoyed in knowing the truth behind her words.

"How long will it take for my legs to work?" He asks and Ericka is uneasy in where he is going with this.

"I can have you walking by tomorrow…, but Samuel you can't use any of the divine power!" Ericka said staring at him intensely.

"I won't but just get me walking by tomorrow. We're going to go visit Sonya's dorm tomorrow and try to see if you can get Gabe to wake up. I'm going to need more muscle." He said sure with himself. Ericka gives him a doubtful look.

"Don't be reckless Samuel." She said concern for him.

"Just get my legs working for now; we'll worry about my rationalizing later. Please, Ericka I need to save her. I owe her that." He said guilty in how he treated Sonya. _I Just hope she's Safe right now…_

****** Somewhere Else ******

"Sonya, what are you thinking about?" Damien walks over beside me. I look away from the window and look up at him. He caresses my cheek and I blush from his touch.

"I'm just wondering if anyone is missing me?" I said as Damien sits next to me on the expensive leather couch. The fireplace shoots out some sparks as it eats up the wood. Damien strokes my hair and he smiles a fiendish smile. I've gotten use to his sinister face expressions; I believe it's the cost of his perfect beauty that his one flaw is the darkness that looms around him. He can be easily misunderstood.

"I think they've realized how much of a treasure you are and probably will be seeking for you." Damien said tenderly holding my chin to look at him and his face is only a couple of inches from me.

"Like Samuel?" I said scared.

"Yes"

"You'll protect me right?!" I said scared of Samuel.

"With every ounce of my power I will keep you from Samuel." Damien smiles showing his razor sharp teeth and he kisses my forehead. "You will forever stay with me and help me in my mission to bring down all the corrupt Apostles." His smile gets wider.

"Like Samuel." I said pointing him out again.

"Yes, especially Samuel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beatrice?**

Samuel gets off the boat with a lot of stares eyeing his appearance. He doesn't notice he is so use to looking out of place, it doesn't bug him. Ericka gracefully follows behind him and she takes in the scenery.

"I get it now it's a beautiful island." Ericka said looking at all the greenery and beautiful architect. She gets more of a Greece type of setting on the dock but from far off there is American buildings sticking out like sore thumbs. "This island would have been better off if man didn't touch it." She said bluntly.

"Six hours traveling with you sure gave me a new perspective about you." He said stretching his arms and legs.

"Shut up and get us a rental." She said as her arm gets tired of holding her bags. "Why aren't you being a gentleman and carry my bags!?" She drops them on the ground.

"That would consider helping a lady, and we both know you aren't one." He said walking right past her and down the road. Ericka pissed, she taps on his shoulder only an arm's length away and her love tap inflicts pain. He grabs his shoulder and cringes, but he holds in the pain. Ericka can heal wounds but she can also restore some of the pain back.

"Grab my bags." She said in a tone of _don't mess with me I will eat you alive_. Samuel's jaw tenses and he comes over to grab her bags.

"Shouldn't I be taking it easy? I mean I did almost die saving your ass." He said holding both bags with his left arm and his right is still bandage up. He holds his staff and a backpack on his back. He still slightly limps while he walks ahead of Ericka, who jogs to catch up to him. She grins at him.

"What?!" He said eerie that she hasn't made him fall down in pain.

"I'm astonish we haven't killed each other." Ericka laughs.

"True, we're always bickering like two little five year olds." Samuel jokes.

"Some say, like an old married couple." She said teasing him and he gets caught off guard. He almost drops one of her bags but he catches it. Samuel feels awkward and finds his face flustered. "Sam, I have important stuff in there! Don't be clumsy!" She scolds him.

"Why did you bring so much? We're not staying long! We have to go back soon for Gabe when he wakes up!" Samuel said getting back his composure.

"When you say "not staying long" I don't know what "not staying long" means!?" She puts air quotes when referencing Samuel. "It could be a day or two, or it could be a weak! You weren't really specific!" She said pointing a finger at Samuel. They've walked a block now and Samuel turns left. He keeps going straight.

"I didn't know I had to be specific because I wasn't planning on having you tag along." He said forthright and Ericka rolls her eyes at him.

"If I recall you said _we_ were going to Sonya's dorm!" She said sassy.

"I meant Gabe and me!"

"Well he didn't wake up and I'm better company anyways." She smiles like he got the better half of the stick, but he feels like he got the short end of the stick. Well, at least she can access her powers without it trying to kill her.

"You only came because you wanted to see Sonya's place, and you're curious about our one year platonic relationship. Am I right?" He said opening the door to the car rentals'. Ericka shrugs and walks in. Samuel follows in behind and she stays quiet knowing that his right.

**** Somewhere else ****

"I found you here again? What are you doing here at the green house?" Damien said as he enters indoor garden house he keeps in his mansion. Sonya sits by a pond with her back towards Damien. She turns and her eyes glow bright green. Beside her, lays the pendent on the grass. Damien stops ten feet away from her.

"_Damien_." Sonya's voice isn't hers; it's a strong, celestial male voice. It sounds like a beautiful harmony of harps and trumpets put together to make a lovely sound, carried with power and force. She floats up and turns to face him. She radiates bright hues of green light from all over that Damien's flesh burns from being expose by it. He shrinks away from the bright light.

"G-Go…" He mutters shaking in complete fear.

"_NO! It's Gabriel. What are you planning Damien_?" Gabriel the archangel speaks through Sonya. "_Why have you taken Sonya?"_

Damien turns into a shadow to protect himself from the light. "_Did He send you_?"

"_He sends a warning to you, Damien. Don't follow in your father's footsteps. Don't try to play god or you will share the same fate as him_." Sonya's pendent flies up and attaches itself on her. Her bright light dies and she falls hitting the ground hard. Damien stays in his shadow form.

He stares at Sonya on the ground unconscious and finds her revolting. He leaves the green house to get away from her.

****Helix Island****

"I haven't been at a high school since we investigated that acclaimed haunted one!" Ericka said as they walk across the rooftop of the building that Sonya's dorm is at. He goes over to the ledge, swiftly jumps over, he hangs on to an angel's head and starts climbing down to reach her floor.

"Ericka! Hurry up get down!" He hisses at her and Ericka sighs.

"I'm sorry I wanted to have a conversation." She pouts.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up all the rich brats!" He scowls at her. She laughs and he keeps going down. "Are you coming down?" He stops to look up at her.

"I'm wearing a skirt and I don't plan on giving you heaven's gate view." Ericka smirks and sticks her tongue at him. Samuel hides the grin on his face, now he remembers why Gabe and he hardly take her to jobs with them. _She's too playful, but she is cute_. The thought came in his head and he brushes it off.

He reaches Sonya's window, he sees her desk full of untouched papers that he saw the last time he was here. The room is dark and her bed is made… a figure moves across the room, Samuel gets alarm. Then the figure moves to the window. The moon highlights her dark features, barely letting Samuel distinguish that Beatrice is the one opening the window for him.

He hops in and she makes way for him. Beatrice goes over and stands in the middle of the room. From behind Samuel, Ericka jumps through the window and lands softly. She whistles, "Is that Sonya? She's beautiful!" Ericka said out of breath.

"No, Sonya's more beautiful." Samuel said crossing his arms and walks more in the room. "Oh…" Was all Ericka could say, because Beatrice is tall and lean compare to Ericka who is petite. She becomes irritated with Samuel. _If she's more beautiful than this goddess, I hate her already_!

"Hello, Apostle and Healer." Beatrice speaks with vigor and stands graceful before them. Samuel only knew this is Beatrice by remembering the pictures in Sonya's facebook. _Sonya would probably hate me, if she knew how much I violate her privacy_.

"Beatrice…" Samuel said suspicious about her. "Who… What are you?" Samuel's fingers itch to grab his staff.

"Sonya has been missing for more than a week, and then I sensed both of your presences enter the school grounds. I knew you would show up sooner or later, so I kept an eye out for you. The girl with you, not much of a surprise, an apostle always needs their healer. Just don't fall in love." Beatrice said playing with them. Samuel side glances Ericka and Ericka crosses her arms.

"Answer me." Samuel said stern and not in the mood to be messed with.

"Apostle, we serve the same Master." She said humbly bowing her head to him.

"And who is that Master." Samuel said not letting his guard down. Demons can easily twist their words.

"Lord God, Amighty" She said as a bright light takes shapes behind her into wings.

"You're an archangel?!" Ericka spews out in astonishment. Samuel's eyes go wide and his speechless.

"I'm a Forsaken." She said in a sad tone. Ericka steps beside Samuel.

"A deserter, then you're a fallen angel." Ericka said looking at her like she's seen a kicked puppy. "How sad to be cut off from the Father." Ericka puts her hands on her chest like she can feel her pain.

"How did you become a Forsaken?" Samuel said being softer with her now.

"I fell in love." She smiles a tender smile that didn't match her sad eyes. "Angels and humans are forbidden… I chose him over the Father." Ericka goes over to Beatrice and she puts a hand on her cheek.

"Is he still alive?" Ericka seems to be able to be more sincere to Beatrice then Samuel.

"Yes" She said placing her hand over Ericka's'.

"What are you doing as a high school student, Beatrice?" Samuel interrupts and Ericka removes her hand.

"Sonya…" Beatrice avoided eye contact and she hesitates. "She's my daughter…"Ericka and Samuel both on cue make an O shape with their mouths.

"WHAT?!" Samuel baffled by the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sonya's Origin**

"Is it possible?" Samuel said pacing back and forth. Ericka scratches her head trying to wrap her mind around it. Beatrice has hidden her wings, and its dark again in Sonya's room.

"Let me explain sex to you, Apostle." Beatrice can't help herself joke under these circumstances. Ericka laughs and Samuel frowns.

"Let's be serious, please, putting jokes aside." Samuel sounding like the adult, between a twenty-two year old and an Angel who's been here since the beginning of earth. _Is it just me or all the woman today are smartasses_?

"Ok, Apostle…"

"Samuel." Samuel interrupts Beatrice.

"Samuel…after I got banish that's when I figured out I was pregnant. Jedrek… "

"Jedrek? Who's Jedrek?" Samuel interrupts again and Ericka sits on a lounge chair. She turns it to face them.

"It's Sonya's father." She said very distant. "When Sonya was born, we left her with Jedrek's healer name Alita to keep her safe."

"Wait, Sonya's father was an Apostle?" Ericka said catching Beatrice's words and Beatrice nods. Samuel looks at Ericka than Beatrice. _Just don't fall in love _is what she said; now I get it, Samuel thinks to himself.

"That's how we met. The Father sent me to assign him a mission." She said remote about it.

"We haven't done it that way since…" Samuel pauses to think.

"Since eighteen years ago, when I was banish. I'm the reason the Apostles get assigned by doves instead." Beatrice blinks away tears. "So there wouldn't be another incident like mine." She smirks.

"Why did you both leave Sonya with a healer?" Ericka asks leaning forward, elbows on her knees. She is slightly bothered they abandon their only daughter, _especially when she grew up letting in strangers to her room_!

"The demon world heard of my banishment and I was being targeted. I had to keep the existence of Sonya a secret or she would be a target too. Jedrek got cut off from his powers, and whenever…" Beatrice stops and re-thinks what she's about to say. "Sonya would be on the run from demons all her life, and that isn't a life I want for her. I didn't want her suffer because I'm a Forsaken. I wanted a normal life for her, where she could laugh and experience…" Her eyes go to Samuel, "love." Samuel straightens himself and clears his throat, Ericka watches him.

"That doesn't really explain the whole you being a high school girl. I mean you are young looking, even though you're old as earth." Ericka grins.

"A year ago, Sonya's Angel blood awaken and I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it Samuel." She said not taking her eyes off him.

"Her pendent…" Samuel can't stop thinking about Sonya's necklace.

"My blood flows in Sonya giving her abilities of an Angel. We couldn't have a toddler flying around and glowing randomly, it would call too much attention." She smiles at the thought of the humans reacting to a super hero toddler. _I've read too many comics; Alice is rubbing off on me_. "Her pendent is an artifact just like the weapon you hold there made by Angels. I made the pendent which locks up her Angel side, but now she knows the existence of demons and she has the sight like the Apostles do. Although the pendent still seals up her angel side, if only it isn't destroyed."

"That still doesn't explain the high school girl get up." Ericka pushes for an answer.

"I was getting to that before Samuel interrupted again. I enrolled when she gain the sight. I couldn't leave her unprotected, but I didn't worry too much when Samuel came into the picture. Even though, an older man living with my daughter did make me wary of you." She narrows her eyes at Samuel.

"I told you!" Ericka said hitting Samuel's leg. "It looks and sounds wrong!"

Samuel rolls his eyes at her, "Anyways, Beatrice, Damien took Sonya. Did you know that?" He said trying to bring back the focus on finding Sonya.

"I did…" She said in an angry tone.

"You did? Did you do anything?" Ericka said lacking the sensitivity she had earlier.

"Damien entered Sonya's room while Alice, Sonya, and I were… having a sleepover" She mumbles the last part and clears her throat. "I kept going with my identity as Sonya's best friend, and I took Alice out of the room. I could take care of myself and Sonya can't be touched by demons if she doesn't want to be, but Alice can't protect herself. So I had to leave the room and when I came back… Damien locked me out of the room. I couldn't get in no matter what I did, and before I knew it I couldn't feel Sonya's presence anymore. I believe he deliberately chose that moment with you gone and me not able to properly protect her." She said clenching her fists and all her muscles tense. Beatrice blames herself.

"Do you have a way of finding her?" He asks impatiently wanting this answer the most. They've been wasting their so little time on talking.

"I've been trying but I can't get a reading on her." She said and Samuel opens his mouth to say something, but she lifts her hand to stop him from speaking. "But that's why I've been waiting for you to come. I have an idea and we'll need your healer." She looks at Ericka who perks up when she mentions her.

"Me? What am I doing?" Ericka stares at both the Angel and the Apostle.

****Somewhere Else****

"Sonya, Damien apologizes but something has come up and he can't join you for dinner." Neal said walking in the huge dining hall. Sonya looks up from her un-touched plate of food.

"Oh" Sonya said staring blankly at Neal. Neal dresses in a sports jacket and navy blue khaki pants that match, his tall muscularity shows on his neck and the tight white button up shirt under the sports jacket. His short black hair is messy and pokes everywhere. He bows his head and turns to leave.

"Neal" She said quietly, all the way from the end of the room. He still heard her with his sensitive hearing, though; and he faces her.

"Yes, Sonya" He sounds formal to her.

"Will you join me?" She said being bold. He kept himself expressionless, but his eyes show uncertainty.

He hesitates, "Yes"

Neal walks over to the end of the table and wonders where to sit. Sonya points the seat next to her and he was taken aback. Neal doesn't know what to think. He seats beside her and accidentally brushes her elbow, he flinches by the contact. She looks at him peculiar.

"Are you afraid of me?" She said and he can't help but get stuck on her silvery eyes. They weren't a normal grey color for a human. _It's not like I've seen too many humans to really compare_.

"No, I'm just not use to…" He stares at her not able to understand the feelings he gets when his near Sonya.

"Me" She finishes his sentence. He awkwardly nods in agreement.

She looks at her plate, and then at the nothingness in front of Neal. "Shouldn't you get food if you want to join me in dinner?" She points out.

He shakes his head, "I'm not hungry I already ate." He tears his eyes from her. _She smells like lilies and evergreen_. Sonya laughs. His ears twitch from the angelic sound she makes. His gaze finds itself back on a smiling Sonya. "What?!" He asks anxiously not sure why she's laughing.

"Neal, you're so stiff and serious. You should smile more!" She said pushing his cheeks up to spread his lips in an awkward smile. He is bewilder by her boldness in touching him and somewhat appalled by it. He moves back out of her reach. "Come on, I'm trying to help you. No girl will approach you if you always have a scowl on you." She said leaning into him. She holds a playful smile and she reaches for his face. Neal's heart pounds fast and hard in his chest, when Sonya is close to him.

"What are you doing?!" He said almost falling off his chair. She drops her hands and shrugs. "I wanted to make you smile just once. Ever since I met you when I came here, you never smile. Why?" She said and Neal can't understand that look in her eyes. _Is that sympathy_?

"I don't understand." Neal said not able to focus with Sonya so close to him. Sonya stands up abruptly, and Neal compelled by sudden urges he gazes at her body. She wears a spring dress that flows down to mid-thigh, and on the top it's cut into a v-neck exposing her cleavage. He doesn't understand why but his face blushes red, and it took all his will power to look away.

"Neal, have you ever left the mansion?" She said analyzing his every movement.

"No" He can't understand the girl. First time meeting another human and a female at that… its overwhelming for him.

"Damien said that he wanted us to be friends, so you know what friends do?" She said poking his nose.

"No"

"They break the rules together." She repeated what Beatrice said to her once when she ditched class for the first time. "Come on!" She said grabbing his hand making him stand up. She pulls him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He said uneasy.

"I'm taking you to civilization!" She turns her head to look at him and she smiles a wide smile. With a smile like hers, Neal couldn't fight her. _Why does she have such a hold on me_? _Are all human girls like this?_

****Helix Island****

"I'm not sure about this? Will it work?" Ericka said hugging herself from the cold and kicks a branch on the forest's floor. Its nine o'clock and the oak trees that surround them form shadows that put Ericka on edge. "Why are we at a forest?"

"To kill you and this is where we're going to hide your body." Beatrice grabs Samuel's staff. Ericka gives her a horrifying look. "Just kidding, but I'm an earth angel, and I'm more powerful when surrounded by nature. I would have gone to a mountain but this would do." She said as she draws a circle around them and a cross inside the circle, the symbol of earth.

"Ok what do we do?" Samuel said taking off his jacket and hands it to Ericka. She tenderly smiles and grabs the jacket. Samuel awkwardly avoids eye contact with her, though. Beatrice gives Samuel back his Staff. He puts the strap back on and then the staff.

"Hold hands." Beatrice said mischievously, "Close your eyes. Take a breath and Samuel think of Sonya." She said as Ericka pulls on Samuel's jacket. _I'm the only one who sees the irony in this._ Beatrice thinks to herself.

Ericka puts her hands out to Samuel, and he hesitates before taking them. They both close their eyes and take a long hard breath. Beatrice chants something under her breath that Ericka and Samuel couldn't understand. They both feel a surge of power and images flood through their head of places.

_Think of Sonya…_ Samuel tries to imagine Sonya's rosy cheeks, her sharp jaw, long lashes and her silvery eyes…

****Plaza****

"You have to try the pizza!" Sonya said to Neal who looks at a greasy slice of pepperoni pizza.

"How are you paying this?" Neal said picking up the pizza, the cheese drips down and he takes a bite. Sonya watches him intensely to see his reaction. The pizza exploded Neal's taste buds with flavor and cheesy goodness. His lip curls up in satisfaction. Sonya couldn't stop the smile that spreads across her face.

Neal takes more bites, devouring the whole thing in a minute. He sees the sauce on his hands and feels it around his mouth; Neal gets a napkin to clean himself, he's embarrassed.

"By the way, you're paying." She said sheepishly and he gives her a look. "Damien doesn't give me an allowance!" She laughs and Neal easily forgives her. _I can't stay mad at her, Why?! _

Than Sonya stops and she tilts her head like she's hearing something. "Sonya?" Neal said noticing the change in her attitude. Sonya's eyes are distant and she doesn't respond to Neal. He lifts his hand to poke her… "_Samuel_" Sonya mumbles his name through her lips. Neal drops his hand and it clenches into a fist without him realizing it. _I hate that guy. _The thought surfaces in Neal's head, when he remembered what Damien said about Samuel. _If Samuel ever finds Sonya, he will take her away from you and you will lose your new friend. Samuel only plans on harming our Sonya_… Damien's words ring in Neal's head. _I will protect her… _Neal's response to Damien.

****Helix Island, Forest****

"The Downtown Plaza! She never left Helix Island!" Samuel rips opens his eyes and lets go of Ericka's hands. She grunts and crouches on the ground. Samuel gets alarm and quickly kneels by her side. "What's wrong with her?!" Samuel barks at Beatrice.

"Nothing she's just fatigue." Beatrice said placing her hand on Ericka's shoulder, and she starts to feel all better. Ericka gets up with ease and Samuel felt relief. "I notice your damage connection with the divine power, so I had you tap into Ericka's but she's not use to the strain on her body. Damien blocks any holy power from getting through, and with Sonya's pendent I can't get her. I needed an Apostle for their sinful nature, even with your strong faith; you still hold sin making you unholy. Plus, with your strong friendship with my daughter, you were able to find her easily." She said playful at the end.

"You could have told us before we did this." Samuel said unhappy with Beatrice.

"I don't like giving up all my secrets at once." She said in her good-natured self.

"But I had the right to know, if someone is forcing me to use more power than I'm use to!" Ericka said grumpy.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you soon." Beatrice said grinning, and both Ericka and Samuel look at her doubtfully.

A bright light emerges from her back and it shapes into wings. Without warning, she darts at them and grabs them with her inhuman strength. Ericka shrieks and Samuel rages profanity. Carrying them up into the air she heads toward Downtown Plaza.

Higher and higher up in the sky, they fly over the school and city that glimmers with so much life even at night. Ericka's face lit up when the whole island unfolds before her, and Samuel delightfully enjoys watching Ericka fascinate over the view. Beatrice than picks up her speed and soon it all goes in a blur.

Finally Beatrice ducks down and they descend fast. Beatrice plunges and lands gracefully on a roof. She lets go of Ericka and Samuel.

"Where?" She asks looking out to the Plaza.

"Pizza Hut, five blocks ahead." He points.

"Flying or…"

"Flying!" Ericka said very animated. Beatrice laughs.

In seconds, they were in the air carried by Beatrice. She hides in the clouds so no one spots them. Rapidly and swiftly she descends on top of the Pizza Hut's roof. Once they land, she lets go of them both.

Samuel doesn't wait and runs off down the side of the building. He is still agile and fast without relying on the divine power. Ericka follows behind him but slower than him. Beatrice jumps and reaches the ground before them. She waits for them to get down.

"Why didn't you guys just have me get you down?" Beatrice asks the moment Samuel sets a foot on the cement.

"No offense, but we are capable." Samuel said as he waits for Ericka to get down.

"Samuel! I'll catch up! Go find Sonya don't wait for me!" Ericka said looking down only 15 feet up. "Ok!" Samuel said as he starts running off, but he stops to see Beatrice not following behind him.

"Are you coming?" Samuel asks Beatrice. She gives him a wary look and starts walking.

They both turn around the building, and Samuel goes through the door entering Pizza Hut. Beatrice stays outside, Samuel didn't notice. He is too preoccupied looking for Sonya. He sees a family of four sitting on a booth, a couple holding hands on the other booth, two hefty woman eating pizza, and then Sonya's big silvery eyes looking at him with fear. Across of Sonya is a black hair boy that looks her age, very handsome, and taller than Samuel.

"Sonya!" Samuel said excited to see she's ok.

"GET AWAY!" Sonya yells at Samuel and he stops in his tracks. Neal gets up and puts himself between Samuel and Sonya. Everybody is staring at them.

"Sonya?" Samuel doesn't understand what is going on…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Angelic Flames**

"Is there a problem?" Said the cashier behind the counter.

"No, it's just a misunderstanding." Samuel said with his muscles tensing, telling him something is wrong. Sonya stands up and moves next to Neal. She places a hand on his arm; he turns his head slightly reacting to her touch. Samuel sees the intimacy between them and something in him stirs unsettling.

Neal sees the fear in Sonya's eyes. _Samuel only plans on harming Sonya… _Damien's words linger in Neal's head. Something snaps in Neal with the realization that Sonya could be in harm's way. _I WILL PROTECT SONYA! _

The world reacts to Neal's feelings, the air around him becomes alive, the ground shakes, and his eyes glow a radiating yellow. Samuel doesn't react fast enough and Neal thrusts his hand out. A sudden force throws Samuel, through the glass wall, across the street, and he stops hitting a red mustang. Automatically the red mustang's alarm goes off.

The people in Pizza Hut react by screaming and running out. The employees hide behind the counter and the kitchen. Someone slips out through the back door. They panic not able to comprehend what just happen.

"SAMUEL!" Sonya yells snapping out of a haze. She slips by Neal and dashes through the hole that's been recently made. Neal confuse with Sonya's reaction.

Sonya stops in mid run when she sees Beatrice by Samuel's limp body, another girl with short brown hair and a petite body waving her hands over Samuel. Her hands glow and Samuel's body glows too with the energy coming from the girl.

"Beatrice?" Sonya said as a presence emerges from behind her and her skin crawls. Taste of fear on the tip of her tongue and the cold sweat down her back. Everything about her body tells her to run. She turns around and sees Damien standing behind her. Neal in moments joins Damien's side. Damien puts his arms out to her.

"SONYA! DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" Beatrice screams, moving away from Samuel. "HE WILL DULL YOUR SENSES!" She yells as she slaps the ground, and the road in front of Sonya soars up forming into a wall. Sonya gasps and turns around to look at Beatrice. She gives a perplex expression to her. Beatrice is indifferent and avoids eye contact.

Samuel gasps and coughs back to life, Ericka sighs in relief and puts her arms around him. "Why are you always trying to die on me!" She sarcastically says it but behind her words is real tender concern.

"_Sonya" _Damien hums and Neal in seconds is by Sonya's side.

"Are you ok?" Neal said wanting to touch her, but he keeps his arms to his sides. Sonya takes a step back from Neal and hesitates in answering him. She has mixed feelings towards him now that she has a clear head. She is now able to conjecture what is before her, without an outside influence distorting what she perceives. "Y-yes" She said unsure with herself of him.

Damien goes around the wall with the side Sonya's back is facing. He lifts his hand to place it on Sonya's shoulder but Beatrice thrusts her hand. Her mind bending power tries to reach Damien, but he slaps it and turns to look at Beatrice. A piece of road, a few feet from Damien, explodes from the blast that Damien deflected. Sonya ends up turning and facing Damien. His eyes leave Beatrice's and captures Sonya's. Her clarity starts to leave her, and her thoughts become clouded.

"Sonya!" Samuel pushes Ericka off and jumps to his feet. Wincing, he grabs his staff and throws it at Damien. Neal about to protect Damien, Beatrice faster than Neal, she emanates a force that throws him off his feet. Instead of the staff hitting Damien, though, it goes through his shadow form and hits the road wall. Before their eyes, Damien's shadow engulfs Sonya and they disappear. "Dammit!" Samuel yells as he cradles his right arm that he used to throw the staff. It was sprained before now it feels worse, it could possibly be broken.

Neal stands up. He faces an angry Samuel, a vengeful mother Beatrice, and an irritated Ericka. Neal shows no fear, anger, or any type of emotion. He's alert and ready to fight, though.

"You've been left behind." Beatrice said mockingly. Neal said nothing. Ericka, even though annoyed with Samuel for pushing her; she comes to Samuel's aid and starts healing him again.

"Can you for once actually be helpful and not get hurt all the time." She said under her breath bitterly, she's slightly hurting inside from Samuel tossing her to the side like that. She keeps trying to remind herself it was to protect the girl, and it was the well being for someone's life. Even though she knows it, the inflicting damage is still there.

Samuel ignores her and only looks at Neal, nor can Beatrice keep her eyes off him either. He isn't human, but he isn't demon. They both see it except for Ericka. She only sees a handsome boy, more handsome than Samuel and Gabe put together. _Why is everybody so good looking!? _Ericka thinks to herself.

"Who are you?" Beatrice said not expecting an answer. _They never give an answer._

All of them turn their heads slightly as they hear the cop car's sirens roar through the streets. Samuel and Beatrice's eyes locked. They both know that it's time for them to go.

Neal doesn't answer, but he puts his palms out gathering up power. Beatrice goes in battle mood and her wings of light emerge behind her.

"Beatrice…" Ericka said as the cops and firefighter trucks appear from all sides blocking every way but up. Beatrice's wings disappear the moment they come.

The wind around Neal becomes alive and vigorous. It lifts him up and he glows yellow again. Fire emerges from his breath and the law enforcement hold their guns out with hesitation, though. They aren't sure what to make out of the situation.

"This is the HIPD and we…" Before he could finish, Neal emanates heat out of his body that Beatrice jumps in front of Ericka and Samuel. She shields them in time as Neal roasts everything in a two mile radius. All the cops, fireman, and pedestrians within rage burn up in flames.

Beatrice has an energy barrier protecting them from Neal's deadly heat. Ericka looks in horror as burnt bodies drop dead. Samuel gently covers her eyes and tenderly embraces her; he tucks her head in his chest to block the view. Ericka shakes uncontrollably, traumatized from the scenery. In the bottom of Samuel's stomach is a nauseating feeling of distraught and repulse mix in together.

Beatrice makes a _tch_ sound, "He's an angel child like Sonya…" She said bitterly. Samuel turns to Beatrice. "W-wha…" Before he could finish, Beatrice dashes through the barrier, her wings emerge in bright lights, and she strikes Neal.

Neal dodges swiftly as he attacks back, but Beatrice flies sideways dodging his attack. She glows a violent turquoise and both their lights collide. As they fight with unnatural speed and agility, the ground shakes unsettling and the buildings rattle from the power they radiate out of them.

Beatrice with more experience in fighting, she catches Neal's high kick in mid-air. She clutches his ankle tightly and twirls him to a building. The impact makes the office building unstable. Neal in the fifth level of the building, he starts emitting a fire from his hands. It gets bigger and bigger, till it's a tornado blasting out of the building and straightly to Beatrice. She swings her arms in circles as she twirls and re-directs the tornado back to Neal.

Neal absorbs it back in his hands, and throws out fire balls in lightening speed. Beatrice focusing on dodging them doesn't notice when Neal rapidly flies around the building. He sneaks behind her and strikes her down. Beatrice hits the ground making a huge crater. The barrier around Samuel and Ericka breaks and they're both flung a few feet. Before they landed, Samuel made sure he took in most of the impact by having Ericka land on top of him.

Neal spots Ericka and Samuel, he descends over them. With full force, he lifts his arms and forms a huge spherical Angelic Flame. He drops it down on top of Ericka and Samuel. The Angelic Flames incinerate everything in its path. It leaves a giant hole where Ericka and Samuel were, but a cocoon of glowing vines covers a patch where they lay.

Beatrice in the crater has a hand clawed into the dirt, her essence going through the ground and up as vines protecting Ericka and Samuel. Neal roars and flies over to Beatrice, he chants in Latin and a flaming sword forms out of fire in his hand. He strikes down at her, but with her other hand she grabs the inferno sword in her hand. The angelic flames burn Beatrice and she screams in agony, but she doesn't let go of it.

The vines disappear and Samuel launches on his feet. He sprints and jumps into the crater. With all his force he punches Neal right on the jaw, and Neal goes down with Samuel on top of him. Samuel's right hand's knuckles shatter from the impact. _Dammit, now it's really broken… _

The infernal sword disappears and the smell of burnt skin lingers in the air. Beatrice's entire left arm is burnt to raw meat. She detaches her other hand from the dirt, with the same hand; she peals Samuel off Neal as Neal's hand charges with unstable Angelic Flames.

"Don't be an idiot! He is out of your league!" Beatrice chastises Samuel as she makes an X formation with her arms. The ground following the movement of her arms comes up into a wall, dividing them from Neal. Then they descend lower into the depths of the earth, as Neal's fire breaks through the recently made dirt wall. Beatrice clamps her hands together and vines form above them, closing the only opening. The only light they share comes from the vines that radiate a holy glow.

"I was helping you!" Samuel said barely making out the features of Beatrice. "Ssshh!" Beatrice puts a finger over her perfectly voluptuous lips that are very similar to Sonya. Samuel starts to see the resemblance. "We need to get Ericka!" Beatrice said as she waves her hands to the side of their closed in cave. Another tunnel opens up and Beatrice grabs Samuel around his waist with her burnt arm. Samuel makes a sound of annoyance and hides his repulse from her arm. He doesn't like being man handle by a woman. Beatrice ignores his reaction and doesn't let herself feel the sensational sharp pangs of smoldered skin through her arm.

Beatrice leaps up with Samuel and they surface back up, as Neal stands unmoving over Ericka. Ericka has an energy shield over herself. Samuel staggers away from Beatrice and she clenches her fists. Long, sharp thorns break out of her skin, and she winces from the twinge ache on her scorched arm. Blood bleeds out where the thorns stick out, and Samuel is concern for Beatrice who doesn't look well at all. Neal still doesn't move, though; he has his head tilt to the side like he's hearing something.

Without warning she pounces on Neal, but Damien's shadow forms in front of her as she is in mid-air. His power deflects Beatrice, and she's thrown back crashing into a 7/11.

"_Neal, Sonya has requested for you to come back. She says she won't forgive you if you kill them." _Damien said in his atrocious, ghastly shadow voice. Neal's emotionless face breaks into an alarmed look.

Ericka looks at Samuel who catches her gaze. She seems to be ok to him, but she's sitting on the ground with a hand on her thigh. Her clothes are full of dirt and ash, her skirt is practically burnt off, and her eyes say she wants to go back home. _She's not meant for this_. The thought runs through the surface of his mind.

"DAMIEN! BRING ME BACK SONYA! OR I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL BRING HELL ON YOUR FOOTSTEP!" Beatrice shouts with raw rage and anger that comes from her awakened motherly instincts. The ground beneath Beatrice becomes black and spoiled as she steps out of the 7/11. She glows a dark green that doesn't hold that holy glimmering light anymore. Hate spews out of her.

Damien chuckles, "_Archangels aren't allowed to swear_…" He said as he starts to disappear, "_but you're hardly an Archangel anymore, now are you_?" He disappears with Neal. Beatrice strikes the ground releasing all her wrath in ripples of power through the ground, Samuel falls from the impact and Ericka's energy shield shatters.

Beatrice drops to her knees and huffs out of breath. _I swear to you Sonya I won't have us be apart again_! All the frustration and anxiety she's been holding back, hits her in a wave of emotions. A tear drop lands on the ground. _Dammit, I don't know how long I can hold on… I feel it… the consuming darkness that allures me… the darkness that makes demons…_

Samuel coughs and grunts as he tries getting up. Ericka Doesn't move, she starts healing her thigh and other wounds. She can barely even seal up cuts, though; and so she stops there is no use not with her divine power drained.

"Beatrice, we need to leave!" Ericka says weary.

Beatrice looks around her. Besides her burnt arm, the smell of burnt bodies is everywhere. Her stomach stirs unsettling inside, her heighten senses a blessing but a curse at the same time. "I hear a helicopter coming… no make that a few helicopters and sirens…" She said "the human's government is responding."

"I know a way through the sewers." Samuel said looking for his staff.

"Great…" Ericka said not finishing her sarcastic note, instead she throws up acid and the little bit of food she had in her. She's nauseated and fatigued. The smell of burnt people leaves her with a vile taste in her mouth. She cusses under her breath, "Can we please go!" She doesn't want to stay here any longer than she has to.

Samuel appalled too, gets up on his feet and goes over to Ericka. He puts his hand out for her to take. She takes it and he pulls her up. "Your staff got obliterated in the fight, by the way." She said as he supports all her weight. She can't walk well with her blistered thigh that swells and throbs. Samuel cusses, and she puts her arm around his shoulders and leans into him.

"That was my favorite staff." He said a little disappointed.

"You get a new one every single year." Ericka said rolling her eyes at him.

"Beatrice." Samuel said looking at Beatrice who is huddle on rotting ground. He snaps her back from wherever she went to in her mind. "It's time to go! How far are they?"

Beatrice looks up at them, "We got five minutes." She said making signs with her hands and the ground under Ericka and Samuel breaks apart from the earth. Ericka holds tightly to Samuel as they float on a moving rock. "We can't go through the sewers from where we're going." Beatrice's wings of light now grey, though; form behind her and she soars through the air with Ericka and Samuel tagging along.

"Where are we going?!" Samuel yells over the harsh winds. Ericka and Samuel kneel down clutching the rock for stability.

"We're going to go see Sonya's father." Beatrice said as she flies by a news cast helicopter and other police force helicopters. Under them is a S.W.A.T. team roaming the grounds of the battle field. They didn't notice them.

"Why are they ignoring us?!" Ericka shouts

"I have us under a shimmer to hide us from them seeing us. Just shut up, though, they can still hear us." She said needing silence more for her sake.

***Somewhere Else***

"Neal, you did that!?" Sonya said as she watches the news on the big screen TV in his room. Neal comes out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist and dripping wet hair. His eyes have already healed. He had two open scars down from his temple to his cheeks when he came back. It seems, when he uses his angelic powers they form but they don't hurt.

"I did…" He said in a passive tone. Sonya looks at him with a horror-struck expression. "I'm sorry… Sonya… I was just following Damien's instructions. Do you hate me?" He said with sad eyes that puts grief in Sonya's heart.

Sonya gets up from the couch and goes over to Neal. She struggles putting both her hands on his cheeks because he's so tall. His muscular, toned body glistens from his still wet skin. "No, I don't hate you" She said putting aside her disgust and dismay feelings. "but you scare me sometimes…Neal." She said in a hush voice. He leans in to get closer to her. Neal's heart swells up hearing those words, he doesn't like this feeling nor does he understand it.

"Sonya… I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you." He said as he puts his forehead on top of hers and closes his eyes. "I promise you I won't ever kill anyone unless you tell me to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pre-Planning**

"Sonya's half an angel… and the beauty that was here earlier is her mother?!" Gabe said astonish mix in with amazement. He sits up on the bed leaning on the wall; everyone keeps coming in and out of the guest room his occupying. Samuel stands by the foot of the bed, with his arms crossed, and he has more bandages than ever.

"Don't forget an angel." Samuel said as he catches Gabe up with everything that happened while he was in a coma. Gabe woke up a day ago, before they returned here this morning.

"That explains a lot though…" Gabe said thinking back when he first bumped into Beatrice. At Sonya's classroom, she stared him down like she could see right through him.

"How so?" Samuel said uncrossing his arms and grabs some painkillers from his pocket. He takes a few and swallows them dry, putting the painkillers back in his pocket.

"How she has the sight. No woman has ever had the sight but then comes Sonya. I honestly thought it was the sign of Revelation." Gabe chuckles lightly still sore in his abdominal muscles. Samuel half grins he's not much in the mood to joke. Too much is going through Samuel's mind that the stress bundles up on his shoulders. "But what doesn't sound right to me, is the guy you described to me…" Gabe's face transform into something dark.

"Damien called him Neal. Beatrice said at the fight he was like Sonya, and Ericka was able to see him so he wasn't a demon."

"She hasn't said anything about it?" Gabe said as his eyes automatically went to the door when someone passed by, it was just one of Ericka's house maidens.

"The whole ride back here she was quiet, since we got here in the morning and after she saw you; she locked herself up in Ericka's study room. She won't let anyone in. I don't know if you sense it, but I sense energy coming from the office. She's using her powers in there…" Samuel said as he looks down the hall where the study room is, shut from any intruders entering.

"One puzzle gets solved and another more complicated comes along." Gabe said smoothing his dirty blonde hair. It's gotten longer that it passes his ears now; Gabe hates it long because it makes him look younger. Samuel is careless; he lets it grow past his ears and only trims it when it becomes unmanageable. Gabe and Samuel are about the same height, Gabe is thinner though, while Samuel is bulkier and more muscle. They look like they could be brothers and have been mistaken as brothers before.

"You and your puzzles…" Samuel said reaching down his back pocket. He gets out a crumbled and broken lollypop.

"You got my favorite sweet pop from Helix Island?!" Gabe said grinning. Not able to hold his laughter, he laughs out loud cringing in pain. "What the hell happen to it?!"

"You missed a crazy fight." Samuel said letting himself go a bit and laughs with Gabe.

****Somewhere Else****

Sonya dodges the attack, grabs the attacker's fist, and twists it putting the attacker in cringing pain. Her inhuman strength and quickness overpowers the demon. The demon does a mental blast that releases energy from his body. It throws Sonya to the other side of the training room.

She lands on her feet, runs up to the demon, and swiftly dodges his swinging blade. She goes up and sucker punches the demon. Before he could react, she throws more punches, and does a high kick that throws him on his back. He drops the blade on the mat. Sonya reacts and she flips over to the blade. She grabs it as he gets up, but she twirls around with the blade on his throat.

Loud clapping comes from the entrance of the room, and both the demon and Sonya turn to look. Damien, in an expensive satin red suit, stands leaning on the arch of the oak double-doors. "Amazing, Sonya, less than a month and you already can hold up a fight against a level three demon." He said in a menacing smile.

"It's all thanks to Jasphar and Neal. Jasphar is far the best trainer anyone could ask for, and Neal has been giving me pointers to help me out." She said letting go of the demon and looking over to Neal and Jasphar. Up in the air, they float over their heads at least fifteen feet up high supervising the fight the whole time. As Damien walks in the training room, Neal and Jasphar descend down.

"Damien, I believe she's ready to do the special training in the Himalayas like what we did with Neal." Jasphar said in his strong English accent. He always reminded Sonya of the actor in the classical movie Dracula, Bela Lugosi. If he had fangs, they could have had the living Dracula before them.

"I don't think she's ready for that yet, Jasphar." Damien said dismissing the idea. He stares at the demon that stands before him in his human form. Sonya noticing this, in a split second without Damien commanding it; she runs the blade through the demon's heart. No hesitation. Purely out of cold blood, Sonya kills the demon. The demon screeches and cracks out of existence.

Neal flinches from Sonya's abrupt action of murder. Jasphar and Damien both just analyze Sonya with ominous amusement. "I believe I'm ready." Sonya said frighteningly threatening.

Neal squints at Sonya, noticing the gradual change of her from the first time he met her. He remembers a vulnerable, daze skinny girl. She was completely pure and untouched from anything. Now her scarlet black hair has lost its hue of red and is blacker than ever. Her scrawny body is filled in with leaned toned muscles. She's still beautiful, but it seems as if Damien's darkness that looms over him has penetrated Sonya's light. She's losing the warmth Neal felt when he was around her. _Why?_

Damien pats Sonya's head, like a father would do for a daughter that he is proud of. She beams brightly from the small gesture. Neal reading into it realizes that Sonya strives for Damien's approval… just like him. They both see Damien as a father and will do anything for him, but why does this revelation make him uneasy. Seeing the change in Sonya makes him disappointed, upset, and slightly angry. _I don't understand…_

"Damien, do you still wish not to take her to the Himalayas?" Jasphar asks already knowing the answer.

"I've changed my mind. She seems very capable. I will allow it. Go make the preparations I want her there next week." He said as he turns around and leaves the training room.

Jasphar and Sonya share a look of happiness_. I told you he would say yes. _Jasphar mouths it to Sonya. She smiles widely, embracing the feeling of success in getting what she wanted. Neal doesn't express anything and just crosses his arms.

"Neal, we have to go shopping now! I need hiking gear and warm clothing!" Sonya said placing a hand on Neal's arm. Her touch still makes Neal's body react in ways he isn't use to yet. "Neal?" Sonya says his name again. His mind very distant comes back to her.

"I'll take you if you never do that again." He said brushing off her hand and walks away from her.

"Neal!?" Sonya expressing a peculiar look to Neal's back that walks away from her. She awkwardly looks at Jasphar for an explanation, but he just puts his hands up in saying don't look at me I don't know anything.

Sonya runs after Neal who doesn't stop for her. With her inhuman speed, she catches up to him. "Neal?! What's wrong?!" Sonya said putting herself in front of him. He walks around her and she keeps going in front of him.

They continue this until they make it to the end of the hall. Neal sighs and Sonya pouts with her arms crossed. "Why are you being difficult?" She said glaring at him.

"Sonya, I'll take you shopping…" He takes the blade from her hand. She forgot she was still holding it. "but if I can't kill nor can you." He said burning the blade with his angelic flames.

"Neal, I didn't kill anyone. I killed a thing. A demon!" Sonya's voice gets higher and makes hand gestures.

"A demon now, but how far will you go for Damien? What if next time it isn't a demon?!" He said dusting off the ashes from his hand.

"Damien would never make me do that! _I _would never do that!" She said irritated for him even assuming that. The idea was completely absurd.

"I bet you thought you would _never_ leave Samuel's side, now you're working against him. Huh, isn't there a saying never say never." He said moving around her again. Sonya doesn't stop him this time, he hit something that she resents Neal for it.

"When did you start thinking for yourself?" She said with a frown and in her quiet voice that she hasn't used for awhile.

"When I met you." He said disappearing outside.

****Ericka's Lodge****

"Are you guys packing yet?" Beatrice said yelling from the other room.

Ericka rolls her eyes. She barely woke up from her twelve hour nap and she's still grumpy. Samuel with all his stuff lost and broken doesn't have anything to pack. He lays on the couch waiting with Gabe in a wheel chair. Beatrice has been healing him faster than Ericka can. For the moment, though; he still needs to take it easy, but Gabe can access the divine power contrast to Samuel.

"Everyone's ready but you!" Ericka said sitting on the couch by Samuel's feet. He clicks through the channels in the TV. He can't decide what to watch, mainly because he doesn't know his taste in shows. He doesn't watch TV, go figure. "I thought we would be flying over to Sonya's dad already, but how ironic is it that we're all taking a plane over there with an Angel."

"Why are there so many reality shows?" Samuel said.

"Wait go back to that one called Jersey Shore!" Gabe said hitting Samuel's shoulder, "Dude, I was watching this when you guys were gone, and it's really idiotic but entertaining. I'm in conflict with it." He said as Samuel changes it back to MTV.

"Are you guys listening to me?" Ericka said smacking Samuel's foot.

"Can you guys stop hitting me!? Why am I being treated as the punching bag?!" Samuel said as he sits up and puts his feet down.

"You just look so smackable!" Gabe said punching Samuel's shoulder again. Samuel flexes his bicep showing off his guns.

"Beatrice!? You don't have anything here what are you doing?!" Ericka asks realizing it doesn't make sense for Beatrice to be packing.

"I'm teleporting my stuff here." Beatrice responds her voice sounding distant.

"What?!" Ericka snaps. Gabe and Samuel share a look.

"I left all my fake I.D.'s and passports. I'm just using a misplacement spell." She said as power pours into the living room. All three can sense the use of divine power in work.

"Is that what you were doing yesterday in Ericka's study room?" Gabe asks for Samuel.

"Wait, couldn't you teleport us to Sonya's dad?!" Ericka said sounding really irritated. Beatrice doesn't respond to any of them.

Moment later, though; she walks in with a small carryon bag and a new set of clothes, she's fully healed and looks like she's never been near a battle. Her scarlet, dark hair like Sonya's flows down framing her face, but her locks of hair is wavier and curlier with more volume than Sonya. Beatrice is taller than Sonya also, and she has her own unique type of beauty that is completely unworldly compare to Sonya.

"So can you explain to us why you made my maidens book us in a flight to India? No, wait, even better; explain to us why were going to go see Sonya's dad? You said he was disconnected to the divine power. What use is he to us?" Ericka looks at Samuel, "I mean, isn't one powerless Apostle enough?"

"Aren't you a ray of bitchiness?" Samuel said glaring at Ericka.

"I'm only speaking the truth…" Ericka rolls her eyes again.

"Children, silence." Her Angelic voice hits their eardrums and shuts them both up.

"Beatrice, please explain." Gabe said coolly and well collected compare to Ericka's condescending tone.

"It would be too straining to have me fly you all over to another continent. I can't teleport anything organic, so that is out of the question. Plus, a plane has a bathroom and food that is necessary for a 16 hour flight." She said placing her carryon on the ground.

"Ok, but how will Sonya's dad be able to help us?" Gabe said for Ericka and Samuel. Beatrice is more willing to cooperate with Gabe than with Samuel and Ericka. Gabe has a quality that just attracts people more to him.

"He might be disconnected to the divine power, but Jedrek is still one of the greatest Apostles out there…"

"Wait, Jedrek… that name I recognize it from somewhere." Gabe said rubbing his chin. Samuel looks at him peculiar. "Is this Jedrek Agoning?" Gabe said his eyes going wide and his eyebrows up reaching to his hair line.

"Yes" Beatrice said casually. In Samuel, something clicks and he has an awe struck look.

"**He is one of the youngest Apostles that has ever graduated and joined the committee of the Wise Ones! He has battle against Satan and lived to tell it! He is a legend! Every Apostle lives by his motto…" **Gabe said very animated.

"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell." Samuel said finally able to speak.

"I hope you realize he took that from the book Dhammapada. He had a state where he read books of all different religions. He favored the Buddhists the most." Beatrice said like this isn't news to her.

"You dated the greatest Apostle ever to live… I did wonder what human would be capable of seducing an Angel, now I have more respect and admiration for Jedrek than before!" Gabe said nodding in approval.

"I've never heard of this guy…" Ericka said and both Gabe and Samuel look at her like she's the biggest disgrace ever to live.

"How have you not heard…" Gabe is cut off by Beatrice.

"Stop. We're starting to get off topic." She said with her hand up preventing anymore of this conversation.

"He resigned from the Wise Ones eighteen years ago. Right about the same time you were pregnant with Sonya." Samuel said connecting two and two. "He's resignation was the biggest lost to the Apostles." He said spiteful at Beatrice with his last statement. She narrows her eyes at him in disapproval.

"He also disappeared and no one has heard from him since." Gabe adds

"He's been living at India this entire time. The Wise Ones forced him to resign for his infidelity and defiance to the Father." She said with a never ending glare at Samuel.

"So this great legendary Apostle has the battle plan in rescuing Sonya?" Ericka said trying to bring the focus back into their rescue mission.

"I don't know but he is all we have right now. I can't penetrate Damien's shields because I'm not as strong without the grace of the Father. Samuel and Gabe are not capable of fighting and you're more for defense… somewhat." She said offending Ericka but doesn't care.

"Why do you think he can help us?" Ericka said not hiding her disdain.

"Because a father will do anything for their daughter."

****Somewhere Else****

Damien and Neal stand before a house painted yellow, a really ugly color. Neal holds back any comments about the house and follows Damien up the steps, to the front door.

"What do you sense?" Damien asks Neal. He holds off from ringing the doorbell, waiting for Neal's answer. Neal looks at the house as if it holds all the world's secrets.

"I sense a roaring blue sea…" Neal said giving a bewildered look at the house. He thinks back when he first saw Sonya. He saw a meadow of moonflowers blooming under the starry night sky. Now he sees an ocean of crashing waves swallowing up everything that gets near this house.

"We're in the right place." Damien smiles in approval.

He rings the doorbell once, and a boy automatically opens the door. He was dark and has curly, brown hair that dangles down. His eyes made Neal uncomfortable. They were icy blue, and whoever he looked at feels a ray of bitter coldness at them.

"Hello?!" He said with a friendly smile that doesn't match his eyes.

"Hello, Raider?" Damien said putting his hand out and Raider shakes it.

"Yes…"

"I'm Damien and this is my apprentice Neal." He shakes Neal's hand also. Raider looks at Neal funny. "Apprentice?" Raider said amuse. Neal shrugs. He doesn't really know what he is to Damien, but Damien is his everything. He was raised by him and all that he knows comes from Damien.

"I knew your mother… I'm sorry for your loss she was an amazing woman. She never let anyone walk over her." Damien said very sympathetic that he fakes so well.

"Oh… yeah the funeral was three days ago…" Raider said lowering his eyes.

"That's not why we're here. We wanted to talk to you about your mother and _what_ she was." Raider catches Damien's word play and narrows his eyes at him, but he moves out of the way for them to enter. Damien and Neal walk in the ugly, yellow house.

"So… what do you know about my mom." Raider said without any of the normal courtesy.

"Raider, I want to you to listen to my cause before we get into your mother. We all know she was an Angel and you are a product of an Angel and a human, a Nephilim." Damien's menacing smile is very playful.

Raider becomes stiff and he doesn't know how to respond to that. Damien without permission goes to the living room and sits on the old couch. "Come, Raider, we have a lot to talk about." Damien said waving him over. Neal studies Raider who goes in the living room, following Damien's instructions. _Now there are three of us… just two more to go. _Neal thinks to himself. _Damien's plan will soon unfold itself._

****Varanasi, India****

It's been three days since Beatrice, Ericka, Gabe, and Samuel have settled into India. They've been staying in Palace on Ganges. Beatrice and Ericka share a twin bedroom, while Gabe and Samuel share a separate twin bedroom next to theirs. Beatrice has been roaming the dirt roads looking for Jedrek, while Gabe, Samuel, and Ericka go visit a neighboring sanctuary for Apostles and Healers these past few days.

Beatrice sits on the Assai Ghats steps leading to the banks of River Ganges. There are boats taking people all over the River Ganges, and people bathing in the "holy" water that is actually brown, polluted water. She wears a sari scarf over her choli blouse with an orhni skirt and no shoes. Her feet are use to being bare, so she's more comfortable being shoeless. She has the India attire to fit with the natives, but she still sticks out like a sore thumb. Her pale skin and symmetrical bone structure are too foreign for India.

She waits there for the two Apostles and the Healer to come meet up with her. After three days of hunting down her former lover, she believes she finally has located him. She knows he's in Varanasi but he never told her exactly where in Varanasi. Good thing she still had some friends here that were still alive from the last time she was here.

Gabe comes from behind her, walking and fully healed now, sits next to her. Following Gabe, Samuel and Ericka emerge next to her also. Beatrice stands up, looking very stern, she turns to them. "I found him. He isn't too far from us, but we'll need a car. It will probably take an hour and a half on car, though. He's by the Kedar Ghats that's what my sources say, so let's pack up I booked us in a new hotel."

"Where does all this money come from, Beatrice, I've been meaning to ask you." Ericka said wearing the same garments as Beatrice but in blue and silver colors compare to her red and silver.

"When you've lived as long as me, you can easily see how to make money in this fallen world. I made investments that were just very successful." She said as she starts walking up the steps.

"So how resourceful are these sources?" Samuel said as the whole gang follows Beatrice.

"They're old friends of mine. I trust them whole-heartily."

"Do you trust Jedrek whole-heartily?" Gabe said catching up with Beatrice. They all stop as a rickshaw drives in front of them.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since ten years ago." She said as they hurry in crossing the road. There are cows and bicyclers everywhere.

"What?! Why?!" Ericka said whose been giving a hard time to Beatrice for the past four days.

"We broke up I believe that's the term you guys would use."

"Broke up?!" Ericka gives her a funny face.

"We had differences that we couldn't look past." Beatrice said giving her a look saying she doesn't want to continue this conversation. Gabe opens the door to their hotel for them to go through

***Later***

The drive was over two hours for Beatrice, Ericka, Gabe, and Samuel. They got lost three times and without any road laws being enforced, it was difficult to maneuver around cows, cars, and bicyclers. Finally they were in front of a two story, stone house with barely any windows. It was an isolated house far from the urban places of the city.

Beatrice doesn't even knock she just walks in through the front door. Ericka, Gabe, and Samuel share a look of bewilderment. They don't know what to expect. Gabe and Samuel are both excited to meet their hero, but also are afraid in what they'll find. Ericka has been against every move Beatrice chooses and is just waiting for something to go wrong.

They enter the house, and Beatrice is standing in front of a tall, slender man about his mid-thirties. He has a scruffy beard growing with patches of grey hair and shoulder length, brown hair with silver in between; at the ends his hair is curled. Ericka thought he looked like Jesus and almost laughed out loud, especially when he is wearing white, hand-made trousers that were loose with a white button up shirt that is open exposing his bare chest. He was still built and toned that his eight-pack and tan skin made Ericka blush. Samuel and Gabe were speechless when seeing him. They're facing their hero, and they found themselves dumbfounded, star struck.

"Shit, my wife found me" He said sarcastically and seemingly happy to see Beatrice but annoyed to see the people behind her. "and she brought friends. Well, I guess that's my cue to say no to this orgy. Beatrice, you're an Angel please manners." Ericka, Gabe, and Samuel all find his inappropriate behavior scandalize. No Apostles are allowed to talk like that because it makes their power weaker. They need a pure mind and a pure heart; an immoral mindset could literally be the death of you, but then again he lost his powers so it wouldn't matter.

"You look older, Jedrek. Is that more grey hairs I see. Am I going to have to soon put you in an adult diaper anytime soon?" Beatrice said with a new energy the two Apostles and the Healer have never seen before. Jedrek, though; seems to be amused.

"As long you promise me a sponge bath, babe." Jedrek said winking at Beatrice and Ericka finds him charmingly handsome. Gabe and Samuel find the side-flirting, though; somewhat awkward.

"Do you really trust me near your genitals?" She said a bit menacing that even Gabe and Samuel were threaten by her comment.

"Eighteen years ago, yes… now… good dam sex you can't forget." Jedrek said very sleazy. Beatrice clears her throat realizing he is too inappropriate in front of the kids. Gabe and Samuel have more respect for their hero, though, but Ericka loses some.

"Jedrek!" She said chastising him

"It's a compliment, Beatrice!" He chuckles

"Jedrek… I didn't come back to be reminded why I'm glad we're not together. I came because we have a daughter that's in the hands of Damien." She said intensely.

"Tell me more." Jedrek's playful attitude completely changed into a serious, protective father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hi, I'm Jedrek**

I listen very carefully to Beatrice, as she tells me what's happen in the last month. I nod at every other pause and I don't interrupt her, in exception to the people Beatrice brought along with her; they interrupt with side comments every so often. They already got annoying after meeting them in five minutes, or maybe I just don't like people besides my deceased Healer and my now abducted daughter. I'm pretty sure I like them because their presence is absent… wow I'm a horrible person or incredibly anti-social.

As Beatrice finishes she says, "So do you have any way in getting our daughter back?" I like that ring to _our _daughter.

Beatrice still looks beautiful from the first time I met her. At that time, I was able to do 1,000 pushups in ten minutes give or take, now I lag a bit. Two years ago when I saw Sonya at Alita's funeral, first time seeing my daughter since she was born; I thought she looked like a splitting image of Beatrice.

I look at the long hair, blonde with blue eyes. When he entered, he didn't radiate like the rest. This tells me, he is like me and has been cut off by the Divine Power. This boy intrigues me. He is covered with bandages all over and a cast over his right arm. I'm guessing he still fights, even though he doesn't have the power to go against the super natural forces they face.

The girl next to him, who hasn't stopped staring at me and side glances the blonde boy every time he isn't side glancing her. Their hormones are completely all over the place… can they be any more obvious? Beatrice said she's a healer. What a common thing for an Apostle and their Healer to fall in love. Their love story isn't unique but still forbidden for the Healer.

"You, blondy, what's your name?" I said and both blondes look at me confused. I shake my head at them. "I meant the blonder one; you're more a dirty blonde close to being a brunette." I said to the thinner one.

"I'm Samuel" He said really stern. This guy seems like he has a stick up his…"Jedrek!" Beatrice said grabbing my attention. "Don't change the subject!"

"This one. Why is he cut off from the Divine Power?" I said ignoring Beatrice.

The boy Samuel is caught off guard that I notice. Beatrice just seems to be getting more annoyed and the other two are really just decorations on my floor. We all sit on the rug, with pillows all around us, and a small coffee table between us.

"Samuel and Gabe were rescuing me from a demon. In the battle Gabe went unconscious because he used an interval chant…" Ericka said a very take-in-charge type of woman. I don't need any more women like that Beatrice is already a ball buster.

"Who's this Gabe that was able to do an interval chant?! Why don't you have him help us out? He seems a really capable Apostle." I said knowing we need really powerful Apostles to rescue Sonya. "Wait, why haven't any of you called the Wise Ones?" Something in all their faces clicked like they broke out of a fog. Beatrice, though, looks very anxious.

"Why didn't we call…?" Samuel said as he tries to wrap his mind around it, and I can just imagine the smoke coming out of his head. Ha! I believe I'm funny. The girl too is pondering on this one simple thing. While the dirty blonde seems to be staring at Beatrice, as if she holds the answers.

"Beatrice! You used your manipulation…" The dirty blonde was the first to figure this out in record time. "Oh, by the way, I'm Gabe. I used the interval chant." He said really enthusiastic towards me then he looks at Beatrice with anger. I want to say bi-polar? The girl and Samuel also look ticked off as they start figuring it out too.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't let you guys call in." Beatrice said admitting it. I grab my cup of wine on the table and I take a sip as the kids turn on Beatrice. She glares at me knowing I did this on purpose. Well, I can't say I'm an evil master mind but I do like to play puppeteer and pull strings.

"That's why we didn't question anything you said! We followed you blinded by the same power Damien uses on Sonya! We would have never gone to India without the approval of the Father and the Wise Ones. We only do anything when they say so! How could I be so ignorant?!" Samuel said raising his voice, and he stands up not able to be in the same room as Beatrice.

"That explains why I've been so against you this whole time. My mind has been trying to fight with your mind control!" The girl said standing up too and going by Samuel's side. Gabe joins them too and they all band together of wrathful kids.

Beatrice completely calm, like usual, stays sitting down staring at me with a firm look, and I keep sipping my wine. "How did you figure out I was mind controlling them." She said to me and I just grin. She's known me so long and still questions my methods. My name is in the Hall of the Great Ones! I have a statue, they do a whole class about me in the institutes for pre-destined Apostles, and I use to be in the council of the Wise Ones. Plus, I dated her for nine years, and she really comes in here thinking she could get away with mind controlling these kids. It was already odd that Apostles would be working with a Forsaken. I found it odder I haven't punched Samuel in the face for living with my daughter a whole year, but I'm putting a pin on that for later.

"I'm a legend for a reason." I said grabbing a pouch from my pocket. "Hey, crusader soldiers, put these on." I toss it to Samuel and he catches it with his left. He opens the pouch and pulls out three rings.

"Why are we putting these on?" He said not understanding.

"Do you want to get mind controlled again? These rings were made by the Archangel Neron. He stopped by before you guys came." I look at Beatrice who twitches when I said his name. Memories flood back to me of her and him. It feels like centuries ago but really less than two decades. "He told me that the Father wants me to help two Apostles and a Healer that will be visiting me today, but they will come with an Angel that I'm already very much acquainted with. He gave me these four extra rings because this Angel is misusing her powers." I said thinking back to two hours when it took place. "See Beatrice you aren't forgotten by the Father. The big guy and I still keep in contact." I said winking at her and the corner of her mouth twitches. I believe she's regretting asking for my help. I can't help but find her incredibly attractive right now. Is that weird?

"Who does the fourth ring belong to? You've had one since we met." Beatrice said unyielding.

"Sonya" I said as her poker face cracks.

"Thank you, Jedrek" The brown-hair girl said very gracious.

"Yeah, thank you, for revealing to us Beatrice's deceit!" Samuel said spiteful. He somewhat reminds me of me, but I was way better looking at his age.

"I'm going to go call in the Wise Ones." Gabe said as he starts to move towards the front door. I think he had a crush on Beatrice, because he seems more broken hearted than betrayed.

"STOP!" Beatrice's Angelic voice stops us from moving, but the rings kick in and the affect bounces off. "Let me explain myself! I'm not the bad guy!"

"Oh you're not? Beatrice, you've been letting our daughter be contained by a demon for a whole month!" I said snapping at her as I can no longer hid my anger. She could have saved our daughter sooner if she just called in the Wise Ones. Yes, that would mean bringing Sonya into the world of the Apostles and the Father, but it's much better than having her in the hands of a demon! "Don't try justifying your actions! We're slowly losing our daughter to Satan! Her soul will soon be his! You're not helping anyone by trying to act like a savior in rescuing our daughter alone! Stop with the tantrum towards the Father, suck up your pride, and use the Apostles that he put in this world for situations like this!" I yell at her feeling my face flush hot and my veins popping out. My anger just splatters out in one single ranting.

"I DON'T WANT THE APOSTLES USING HER! SHE'S NOT A WARRIOR! SHE IS NOT EQUIPED FOR THIS TYPE OF LIFE! I DID NOT SACRIFICE EVERYTHING FOR HER TO END UP HERE! I WANT HER TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!" Beatrice leans in yelling from the top of her lungs. She huffs out of breath.

"DAMMIT, BEATRICE! STOP MAKING DECISIONS FOR HER! SHE'S A GROWN WOMAN NOW! SHE CAN DECIDE ON HER OWN!"

"No! She's my daughter! I am protecting her! We tried everything in our power to keep her from our world! Jedrek you know what will happen once the Wise Ones know about her! They'll do the same thing they did to you! Do you really want that for her?!" Beatrice puts a hand on her forehead wanting to cry but she doesn't. I don't like seeing her like this but she's wrong.

"Stop trying to take control matters you can't control, Beatrice. The Father wants her and not even you can stop the path he has put our daughter on. The only one who can is Sonya it's her decision." I said indifferent. My anger still very much there raging inside, but I've learn to not let it take control. For only a split second it came out, though, but I call that a father's rage.

"I'm sorry." She turns to look at the kids. They stand there with their arms crossed, looking as if they want to rip her apart. "I only mind control you to not call the Wise Ones. The rest you guys decided. I didn't force you to come to India or to trust me that was all you."

"You're stupid to think we're going to believe anything you're saying right now." Samuel spoke for the group. He has an alpha stature and without even knowing it he takes lead. Gabe I see him a very reliable person, especially if he is capable to do an interval chant. The girl is just a healer I don't see anything standing out from her, but it's too early to say.

"I know you can't trust me anymore, but we need to get passed this to rescue Sonya." Beatrice said drowning in this group's disapproval of her.

"No. _We_ will save Sonya we don't need you." Samuel said turning around and storms out of the house. Gabe and the girl follow him.

"Dammit!" Beatrice said abruptly standing up.

"Stay. They won't listen to anything you say." I said drinking more wine.

"But didn't the Father tell you that you need to help them? I can't do this alone and they can't do it on their own either!" She said sounding desperate.

"Yes but they still won't listen to you. Beatrice you've betrayed them even if your intentions were true, you still betrayed them. No one likes being mind controlled. No one likes being stripped of their free will that's why the Father gave it to us. So stop and let me instead talk to them." I said realizing how nothing has changed. Beatrice still runs by emotions instead of logically thinking about it. She's too hasty in getting into things and never thinks of the consequence, I guess that's how we got in our situation eighteen years ago but I didn't think of the consequences either. Only one good thing that came out of our sin is Sonya.

I get up and find myself a little bit dizzy. Oh great, I'm buzzed. Whatever, Taki sold me is some great stuff! I'm going to need to buy some more of it. Self Note: Buy more alcohol.

I walk trying my best not to show that I'm intoxicated. I go outside and yell, "Stop! Wait! The Father wants me to help you guys."

The girl is the first one to respond, "How do we know you're not just a liar!?" Damn, I find this girl really annoying.

"I can take those rings back and have Beatrice mind control you again!" I said walking over to their rental car. They're all inside barely putting their seat belts on. Wow so they came in a car… I can't picture Beatrice in a car. She probably felt agitated being in a vehicle.

"I would like to see you try, old geezer." Samuel said in the driver's seat and the window is cracked down.

"If I take your ring will you stay and hear me out?" I said amused.

"Sure, I mean…" Before he could finish, I hit him in the neck on a pressure point below the ear incredibly hard with fast reflexes, and he goes unconscious. I grab his left arm and pull it towards me. I take off his ring and put his arm back inside. Gabe and the girl both are stun and don't know what to do.

After a few seconds, Samuel wakes up and I hold his ring in front of him. "So are you ready to listen?" I said with a smirk. Samuel looks daze and confuse. "W-what?" He looks at his hand. "H-how?! Oww! My neck!" He rubs the back of his neck.

"Come on. Get out." I said as I open the car door. Gabe and the girl also come out of the car. Samuel slowly emerges out of the car. I hand him back his ring and he puts it back on.

"Look, I know you're incredibly unhappy with Beatrice but don't focus on that. Don't let emotions cloud your judgment. It's important to rescue Sonya not because she's my daughter, but there is a plan brewing in Damien's mind and she's part of that plan. Tell me what are demons main goal in this world?!" I said trying to logically get through them.

Something in Samuel clicked, "They want souls…"

"Damien's message." Gabe said to Samuel. Samuel nods like they're thinking the same thing.

"What's Damien's message?" I said pausing on my speech to get them to stay. Surprisingly, drunk but still can work a crowd.

"The same night he kidnapped Sonya. Samuel and Gabe came to rescue me because Damien had a demon kidnap me too. He knew Samuel would leave Sonya to come rescue me. When they finally came to my rescue, the demon left Samuel and Gabe a message from Damien: _Your decision of being here to save Ericka, means; I am winning this chess game of ours. You get the Healer. I get the Saint's Sight. You didn't even know what you possessed when you had it, and now that you lost it because of your ignorance. I will gain souls for my father, and you will lose souls for your father. Checkmate, Samuel and Gabe." _The girl said very austere.

"Ericka, you memorized that?" Gabe looked at her peculiar.

"He told you the message right next to my ear." She said hugging herself and her expression became dark and distant.

"The Saint's Sight? That's a strange way of naming Sonya…" I said pondering about this.

"Why?" Samuel said leaning on the car.

"She's a Nephilim, half Angel and half human. Why would he call her the Saint's Sight, unless he wasn't talking about her? Are you sure he meant her?"

"Who else could he be talking about? He has Sonya there isn't anyone else…" Samuel gets cut off.

"It's not anyone!" Beatrice's distant voice come the front door. She has a grave expression like she just learned when the end of the world will happen. "Why didn't you guys tell me Damien said the Saint's Sight!?" She sounds uneasy now.

"Well we were too busy getting brain washed by you!" Samuel said holding a grudge.

I can tell Beatrice really wants to punch Samuel in the face. "Samuel, stop acting like a child!" I chastise him and he shows a look of pain, as if it hurts him to disappoint me? "What's the Saint's Sight?" I said focusing back to Beatrice.

"It's a power, a manifestation of great power. It's impossible for Damien to do, though. He would need to have five Archangels, of the five elements, and merge the five Archangels into one. This power was only used once, and that was to open hell for when Jesus fought against Satin to save the lost souls in hell. When the Father sacrifice his son for mankind, and after three days he broke apart the Archangels and hell closed. This power was used as a key to hell and it could be used for other reasons. I don't know how Damien believes he can re-make that power?!" She said talking really fast and fearing the worst.

"Beatrice didn't you say you fought a boy named Neal and he wasn't anything you've seen before? You believe he showed aspects of an Angel." I point out as I start connecting the dots in my head.

"Yes…" Beatrice is taken aback a bit knowing the revelation I'm about to say.

"Damien is re-making this power, but he isn't using Archangels. He is using the offspring of those Archangels. You aren't the only Forsaken Beatrice. Somehow, Damien has five children out there that come from the bloodline of Elemental Archangels, including our Earth Angel daughter." I said struggling with the discovering I've just come across. Now the air between all of us got really heavy and tense.

****Somewhere Else****

"Sonya, we have a new person staying with us." Damien said from the bottom of the stairs. I come racing down the stairs, and stand before Damien and a short dark, curly haired guy. He's really skinny, and stares at me with cold, blue eyes but a friendly smile.

"Hello." I said with my best welcoming smile. The boy stares at me very possessive that it gives me the creeps.

"Hi. I'm Raider." He said putting his hand out and I shake it. His hand was incredibly cold.

"You have a really cold hand!" I said bluntly as I take my hand away.

"It's because he's just like you, Sonya. He's a Nephilim, a Water Nephilim. They always have cold blood running through their veins; it's a normal thing for Water Nephilim." Damien said putting a hand on Raider's shoulder.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you. I'm an Earth Nephilim and have you met Neal?" I said getting better at conversing.

"Sonya, I would like it if you show him to his room. It's the one next to Neal. I have some business to take care of." Damien said walking out of the room.

"I have met Neal before." He said kind of nervous. We walk up the stairs and he holds on to his backpack.

"Well, Neal is a Fire Nephilim, by the way." I said as we both have inhuman speed, and make it to the top of the stairs in seconds. "I can't wait for Damien to find the other two Nephilim." I said excited meeting more like me.

"You know… he didn't tell me I'd be living with a really beautiful girl." Raider said making me blush and I can't look at him. He needs to meet my best friend Beatrice… wait my ex-best friend, she's beautiful but a real ball buster. I still can't believe she's a Forsaken, and I can't believe she lied to me for a whole year…

"Treat her like a sister not eye candy." Neal said from the other end of the hall.

"Neal..." I said completely appalled and offended by that comment. "What the hell! He was just being nice!" Raider stays silent as we both stop mid-track.

"I can see how he looks at you…" I didn't let him finish.

"It's the same look that you give me!" I said not letting Neal get away with this. "It's lust and it's a common thing between a man and a woman!" I said already agitated with him.

"I'll just find my room on my own." Raider said annoyed at Neal and walks the other way.

"Raider, I'll help you. We'll go through the greenhouse, instead." I said turning my back to Neal who doesn't express anything, but his hands were in raging balls of fists.


End file.
